Better than Affleck
by MoparGirl1
Summary: Daniel Jackson has an admirerer and she catches him by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Daniel Jackson absent-mindedly peered over the rim of his glasses and met a set of bright blue eyes.

She had spoken to him, that he knew, but he had been so engrossed in what he was reading he had not caught what she said.

Amusement seemed to grow in her gaze, burning brightly, like it did every time she had to speak to him more than once to get his attention; and that was often.

"Coffee?" she asked, holding up the pot she held in her hand.

Shifting on the red vinyl bench seat under him, Daniel nodded. "Yes, please, Addy."

He pushed his coffee cup closer to the petite brunette. She didn't look at him, but it was obvious she was still entertained. That twinkle in her eyes danced as she lifted one dark brow.

Daniel had been frequenting this diner at least two times a week, when he wasn't away on a mission, for a year now. And this was not even close to the first time that he had known she was silently laughing at him. At first, he had not known quite how to take it. Social cues sometimes – or most times – eluded him and she was not easy to read. In his defence, it was unsettling when someone seemed to be laughing at you before you had even finished ordering your dinner. He had stumbled over his words for a moment and reached up running his hand down his face. When she walked away, he had grabbed the napkin dispenser and peered at his reflection just to make sure there wasn't something stuck to his skin. Now he did not even need to speak, she knew the three things he liked best on the menu and just asked "One, two or three?" and as for the laughter, he saw it was just her nature.

"Pie tonight, Professor?" she asked using the nickname she had given him. She grabbed the empty plate that had held his dinner from the other side of the table.

A smile tugged at the edge of his lips. "Sure." He believed the moniker was a reference to the Absent-Minded professor movie, but had never asked. And if he was being honest, it didn't matter, he liked it when she called him that anyway.

Addy nodded, "I figured. I'll be right back."

Daniel observed as she made her way to a booth a few spaces away, unknowingly fidgeting with the pen in his hand. Two older men he had seen here many times before occupied the faded red bench seats. Addy gave them the same laughing look as she had just given him. The oldest of the two, with a cowboy hat resting on the seat beside him and faded wranglers on, lifted his cup towards her, his lips curving up under his bushy moustache.

For some reason Addy reminded Daniel of Dorothy Gale. Not in looks; she had dark hair, but much shorter than Judy Garland's, nor was it the powder blue waitress uniform, with the little white apron that she wore. It was that she was just an ordinary everyday person. The girl with ever present laughter in her eyes and a long life ahead of her. She had, like almost everyone else he encountered in the civilian world, no idea just what sort of danger they lived in. Daniel's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. He had never really thought about it until this moment but maybe that made him Dorothy in this instance?

Leaving the thought behind, he continued to watch her as the oldest of the gray-haired gentlemen leaned closer, wrapping one arm around her narrow waist. He said something that caused loud laughter to emanate from her and faint color to stain her pale cheeks.

"If I was forty years older," she lamented dryly as she extracted herself. She looked in Daniel's direction, her smile growing before she turned and made her way toward the counter again.

His smile broadened even more, as his attention dropped back to the text on ancient Sanskrit on the table before him and the notepad beside it. He pulled a photo from the notebook, studying the symbols on the pillar found there, before he put it away again. They had recently come across an uninhabited world on which he had found tall stone pillars covered in carvings along with tablets written in a dialect very similar to the Sanskrit of India.

Given those tablets described an ancient race with the ability to travel by air, and in possession of many God-like qualities, Daniel was certain they were dealing with "gods" but had found no indication they were Goa'uld. Daniel was actually thinking these aliens might just be some of the Ancients Thor had spoken of that had left the galaxy long ago. Or at the very least had a connection to them. All he was certain of was that the text was about death or Mrtyu and a seal or Mudra and that the stargate was referred to or he loosely translated the text to mean Death Seal.

Daniel pulled the book closer, carefully reading the text on the bottom of the page, before he flipped to the next.

**XxxXxx**

Addison Palmer, Addy to those who knew her, made her way behind the counter, placing the pot of coffee she carried on the warmer. Her attention moved to her coworker and friend Grace who stood a few feet away, filling paper napkin dispensers lined up on the bar. "Hey, will you get me a piece of Dutch Apple, while I take these in the back?" she asked, lifting the dishes in her hand.

The blonde gave her a scowl that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Whatever will I do when I no longer have your job to do too."

"You're such a peach," Addy gushed, winking as she backed threw the faded yellow doors to the kitchen.

Addy hurried back out less than a second later. Grace was just placing the plate of pie on the white formica counter. When Addy reached for the plate, Grace moved it out of Addy's reach. "Not so fast. Are you going to ask him or not?"

Color stained Addy's cheeks but she still played obtuse. "What?"

"You have two days left after today," Grace said as if that explained everything.

Addy opened her mouth, she had been prepared for this. "What would be the point?"

After all, she wasn't just quitting. Commuting back and fourth to Fort Collins was no longer an option. Addy had been just about ready to point that fact out to her over opinionated friend before said friend spoke again.

"You turn into a bubbly blubbering idiot, every time the man walks through the door."

"I do not. And I am leaving in five days."

Grace just arched her delicate brows, and placed a hand on her hip. "Yes, I know. I think you have told everyone but him…." Her words trailed off and she gave Addy a scrutinizing look. "Why is that I wonder?" Grace finished, then added less than a second later, "And. Oh. Yes. You. Do."

Addy didn't say anything, not certain of what to say, but mostly because no matter what she said she knew Grace would not drop the subject.

"Oh, come on Addy, we all know he flusters the hell out of you. He's very seldom sitting in your area and you still wait on him. Even, I might add, if your own section is full." Grace looked pointedly in his direction, drawing Addys eyes in that direction also. "Don't get me wrong," she continued, meeting Addys gaze again, "I get it. Those blue eyes and that beautiful mouth of his? I wouldn't mind pulling those glasses off and distracting him from his books."

"Then why don't you?" Addison countered. She gave him a sidelong glance this time and tried to grab the plate from her friend once more.

Grace turned, pushing the pie further down the bar. "Because a guy like him doesn't want a career waitress and that's a fact. And besides, you seem to enjoy his bookish nature. You always ask him questions. I swear you would listen to him talk half the night."

Color stained Addison's cheeks. Addy knew he always seemed to have time for her questions, but she was certain he would be the same with Grace if she showed any interest. And she was equally certain that if he liked someone, he would not care if they were a waitress or not. "He is interesting if you care to listen and he is just a nice guy, Grace."

Grace gave a doubtful look. "It is more than that. Look, I am no expert on guys like Doctor Jackson, but maybe he just needs a little encouragement," Grace shrugged. "You know, more than batting eyelashes and thinly veiled flirting. He doesn't really seem all that confident."

Addy cocked an eyebrow, "Can I have the pie?"

Ignoring Addison's words, just as Addison had ignored hers, Grace pushed, "Just admit that you are interested."

Growing exasperated with her friend, Addison gave Grace what she wanted. "You already know I am." Her eyes darted to where he sat across the diner, at this second, glad that he was never all that observant of the world around him. Her attention returned to her friend. Grace knew very well Addison was interested in him. Addy might always deny it, when Grace teased, which she did frequently, but they had known each other a few years now. Truthfully, he made her second guess herself. Usually, she would just tell a guy if she liked him, but with him it was not so easy. There was something about his manner that made her uncertain, made her feel jittery, gave her butterflies. As if sensing what rabbithole Addy was presently falling down, Grace spoke, her voice softer than before. "Why wouldn't he be interested, you're smart, Addy. You're educated and in the spring, you will be a a PH.d of your own. Believe me Addy, I don't think the attraction is one-sided. I have seen the way he looks at you sometimes. He might not pick up all the signals but he would be intrested, with very little real encouragement."

It was on the tip of Addy's tongue to point out to her friend that his Doctorate in Archaeology and hers in Veterinary Medicine were not the same thing, until Grace spoke her last sentence. Her heart gave an odd little flip in her chest.

"And no excuses about the differences in your respective fields. We aren't talking anything more than asking him on a date, not marriage or to grow old with you." Grace finished with a shrug, before she went on, trying to add some levity, "Besides, if it's awkward or someone has bad breath or you fart, you might never see him again."

Addy took the plate her friend finally handed her. "Fart?" she asked dryly.

Grave shrugged. "Some people fart when they get nervous and our Doctor Daniel Jackson makes you nervous."

Yes, he did, more than Addison wanted to admit even to herself. Grace interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, knock it off. I am giving you such a hard time because I know you. You will regret it if you don't or I could do it for you? If you prefer?"

Grace's facial expression was serious and even without that expression, Addison knew her friend capable of doing exactly as she had threatened. The phrase "plausible deniability," came to mind. And for a moment she felt like she was in junior high again and asking Grace to ask for her was incredibly appealing.

"Ultimately, it's your choice, but either way, he would probably like that pie now."

The phone rang ending whatever would have been said next. Addy watched as Grace moved a few feet down the counter to answer it.

Addy knew Grace was right as she turned, taking a deep breath to calm the fluttering in her stomach. Her attention moved across the restaurant to where he sat and her steps faltered, the chaos in her stomach swirling tightly. Taking another deep breath, she let it out through pursed lips and stepped around the end of the counter. His brow was scrunched up as he studied the text on the table in front of him. he rubbed the pad of thumb across the pad of his middle finger, like he sometimes did, when he concentrated.

The wings in her stomach beat all the harder as she made her way toward him. Grace was right. He was handsome, but it wasn't that that made Addison hesitate where she normally wouldn't. She truly wasn't even certain what it was. He was quiet and self-contained, but he wasn't the first man of few words that she had been attracted too. It was this, the way he was right now, that had first garnered her attention. He was so engrossed and distracted, he was oblivious to the world around him and it was adorable, for lack of a better way to put it. And she had teased him. She certainly couldn't help but continue when she saw how off-balance her teasing threw him. She had not, however, planned on the effect his reactions would have on her or how interesting she would actually find him.

And as for why she had told everyone but him in the last couple weeks, she didn't want to tell him she was leaving. Truthfully, she did not want to think about it.

**XxxXxx**

Addison's steps faltered at the same time he looked up. Still rubbing his fingers together, his movements stilled as their eyes met. Brows lifting, his attention dropped to the plate in her hands. "What kind do we have today?"

She usually just brought him whatever she chose besides cherry. He was apparently allergic to cherries. "Dutch Apple Crunch," Addy began. "Hank got them from Hyatts Bakery, this morning," Addy added the last part because she knew he liked the pies from Hyatts.

His eyebrows lifted. "Sounds good. So how's school?" He asked as she placed his desert on the table and pulled clean silverware from her apron pocket, handing them to him.

"Good," she began with a nod. Her eyes drifted to the open book he had been reading. "More ancient Egypt?" She was normally always curious about what he was studying, but the tone of her voice was not so much curious as distracted tonight.

"No, Sanskrit."

She gave a nod of her head, "India?" She questioned, lips turning up a fraction. She had always wanted to go there.

"That's right," Daniel said with his own nod, continuing to hold her gaze. At first her interest in what he was reading and the fact that it was genuine had surprised him. An image of Jack O'Neill flashed through his mind. Most of the people, in his life these days, really did not get his fascination. And when he was explaining something, they only wanted to hear what they deemed relevant. She never seemed annoyed if he rambled, in fact, she usually had questions of her own.

"Are you going to be in the next couple days?" Addison found herself blurting out.

"No, I am actually leaving tomorrow," he was going on a research mission with SG-11 tomorrow. "I won't be back for a week," he replied. A look very much like disappointment entered her eyes, bringing Daniel up short for a moment. She had never looked at him like that before and he suddenly wanted to know why she was. "Why, do you... Do you need something?" he questioned, watching her closely.

She smiled faintly and shook her head, "No. Um…," she stammered, "no, my last shift is two nights from tonight..." Her words trailed off before she told him she was not just quitting, she was moving.

Daniel remained silent. Her declaration had caught him completely off guard and left him uncertain how he felt, but before he could formulate a response, she was speaking again.

"This year is going to be so hard. Just the clinical last year was awful," Addy trailed off before she told him this also meant she was relocating.

"I can imagine," Daniel said with a nod. He remembered her being exhausted. And sitting at the bar when the restaurant was mostly empty, doing homework. Her book work was less this year but her clinical was much heavier. And unlike last year she had been commuting to Fort Collins for her it this year. The graduate and undergraduate class work and the amount of clinical hours to become a veterinarian vastly exceeded that of medical doctors, especially their final two years. This was the time that made or broke most doctoral candidates. In his final two years he had been so overwhelmed he had questioned over and over again if the degree was worth.

"I have some money saved and my dad said he would help me out…" Her eyes dropped as her words trailed off again. "I was just wondering if I would see you again before."

"It doesn't seem so." he said, before instantly cringing at his own choice of words. He stammered: "But I will be sorry to see you go," his words trailing off at the end. He wanted ask if he would see her at all or tell her that he would miss her but they did not come out.

Suddenly appearing almost shy, her gaze dropped, "Would you…" Her words trailed off, as her gaze lifted back to his. "Would you maybe," she paused a second time, smiling nervously.

"Would I what?" Daniel heard himself encourage without giving her a chance to speak.

Letting out a deep breath, she went on, "biting the bullet" as Grace would suggest. "I am off in an hour. Do you want to maybe do something with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" he asked first in surprise. "Well, I mean of course you are…" He stammered looking down, "I mean, of course you are, you asked. So, so, how do mean: like friends or a…" Daniel looked up at her, whatever he would have said next died on his lips. She was looking at him with that same soft smile playing about her lips, he had seen there before. The one that if he were being honest, made his chest feel tight.

"Friends."

"Ah," he said. "Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, that would be good. What..." He paused, then stammered again, "What did you have in mind?"

"We'll figure it out?" she asked with a shrug.

**XxxXxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I just want to let you all know, I am rather new to Stargate. That being said, there might be some things a little off.. I mean off from canon. This is set in season four around episode 9 or 10 and I haven't even had a chance to finish watching season five clear through.**

**My lovely beta introduced me to the fandom and Daniel was almost immediately my favorite, haha! All of his stumbling and stammering and rambling and facial expressions are great.**

**Anyway, I hope at least some of you enjoyed the first part. The story is a short one and nearly finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, only my oc.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**XxxXxx**

* * *

Daniel had left shortly after Addy asked him to do something after her shift. He had made the excuse of needing to run home and drop some stuff off. Truthfully, the idea of sitting there to eat the slice of pie she had brought him had felt awkward enough, let alone waiting for her to get off work. So he had taken the former and left. She had appeared a little uncertain when he was making excuses. Then she had asked him, "You will be back, right?"

Like so many things about the last few minutes of his life, her question had caught him off guard. He did not know why, it was a legitimate one. And given his own awkwardness, he supposed, it probably did look a little weird, so he assured her he would. He didn't really live that far away; only eleven miles, but eleven miles through the heart of The Springs at seven o'clock at night. An hour really had not given him much time to go home and come back. Daniel was also fully aware that the only one who felt awkward was him. He had not been on a date since Sha're, and let's face it, he had never actually dated his wife. Or really that many women in general, there had been Sarah before Sha're but only a handful of others.

And Sha're had just been given to him by her village elders. Granted, he had not exactly accepted the gift. But if those events had not initially transpired, he doubted he would have ever been with her. He had never felt anything close to a sense of ownership of her like the circumstance might suggest. He had treated her as an equal, something her people had not quite understood, especially her father. He simply told her what to do and expected his directions to be followed. Daniel had asked for her help and tried to learn to do things to make her life easier.

And besides, Daniel reminded himself: this was not a date.

There had been another woman in that time since Sha're's death, but Lynnea or Ke'ra was something he would prefer not to think about. If she had been the passionate young woman who only wanted to help her people he had met on Vius, who knew what would have happened between them. But she was not. Now, as Daniel pulled back into the diner parking lot, the idea of dating someone wasn't without appeal. Well, maybe dating was not the best way to put it. He had never been the best at such things; it was really just the idea of having someone to spend time with that appealed to him. Someone to share things with. Unfortunately, that was not so simple for him and to find that would probably require dating. Having someone in his life meant the late nights and being gone for extended periods of time would eventually need to be explained and he could never explain them. It would not matter how badly he would like to. Daniel couldn't imagine having someone in his life, someone he cared for and had to lie to them.

With Addy, things were different, and talking with her did not put him as on edge as it did with some, but there was a reason for that. She believed he was a government contractor who advised various agencies and the military on antiquities found in militarized zones. She also believed that when he disappeared he was on dig's, or overseas, or lecturing. The first part of that story was of his own making. It was as close to the truth as he could come and he didn't enjoy lying. The lecturing part had come from her assumptions and he had not corrected her. She was educated and generally curious but the major difference was her own background. Her father was a retired Green Beret of thirty years, so she understood the "I can't talk about it" line. In truth, she rarely asked him where he had been, but he knew she sometimes wanted to. If he was being honest, there were also times he wished he could tell her about some of the places he had seen. He knew she would be as fascinated as him by some of it. He also sometimes got the feeling she was happy to see him when he returned, and that was something else they had in common.

As much as he knew Ruby's Diner was only temporary for her, he could not imagine her not being here.

The light from the row of windows in the old fifties style diner spilled out onto the sidewalk. It glinted off the wet fall leaves scattered across the ground. She waved at him through the window nearest the entrance as he pulled into a space and put his car in park.

Less than a second later, she disappeared from his view, leaving him, again, feeling uncertain exactly what to do. Daniel stayed put, hesitating for half a second before he opened the door and got out. His eyes skimmed the front of the building for another moment, and he reminded himself there really was not any reason to be nervous. She might have an infectious smile and a way of looking at him that made him wish he knew what she was thinking. And the idea of spending time with her alone might be far more appealing than he knew was wise, but they were just two friends spending time together. Potentially saying goodbye, Daniel reminded himself, still uncertain exactly how he felt. Daniel clicked the button for his car alarm on his keyfob and headed for the steps. He grabbed the black metal railing as he took the three steps and opened the door that led to the lobby. Daniel's attention moved to the second glass door and the diner beyond. She was standing with her back to him, talking to Grace as she yanked a black jacket on over a dark blue hoodie. She took a grey knit hat from her coat pocket next, pulling it on over her head as he stepped through the second door.

**XxxXxx**

Addison jammed her arms into her jacket sleeves, well aware that Grace was suddenly having a hard time counting out their shift receipts because she knew Addy wanted to leave. Grace had been having entirely too much fun at her expense since Daniel had left. Addison, truly needed absolutely no help, being nervous. She was also pretty certain Grace was aware of this and that was why she was being so damn helpful. Addy shoved her hand in her pocket next, extracting her hat.

Addison pulled on her hat. "Are we good yet?" she asked, unstirred by Graces sudden assurance that Addy's portion of their receipts did not balance.

"Mmmhmmmm," Grace said, her gaze fixing on the door behind Addy just as the bell dinged. "It would appear he didn't lose his nerve after all."

The butterflies in Addy's stomach had not really stopped fluttering since she had asked him out. The feeling intensified as she turned back around, Grace fading from her mind. Unlike her, he wasn't wearing a jacket and had changed, trading his checked button down shirt for a light grey sweater that zipped halfway up. Presently it was unzipped just enough so Addison could see the hollow in his throat and glimpse his chest. Addy heard Grace snort behind her, but that was not what had her just standing there for a moment. Nor was it just how much she liked him in that particular shirt or the glimpse of chest it afforded her. It was the look in his eyes as their gazes met. It seemed to mirror the mixture of anxious excitement and uncertainty swirling inside her.

Telling herself to knock it off, Addison reached up, tucking an errant hair under the edge of her hat and behind her ear.

Determined not to act like a complete imbecile for the entire evening, when she reached him, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, nodding his head as he said again, "yeah." Daniel stared down at her. A blush stained her skin, apparently forgetting for the moment that she was not going to act like an imbecile, she stared back..

"Should we go?" she asked, remembering herself.

His face flushed and he nodded, apparently just remembering what he was doing and made to open the door. A soft smile played about her lips as he turned away from her.

"Have fun kids," Grace called, unmistakable laughter in her voice.

Addy said nothing, but her attention briefly turned to her friend, she scowled at her for half a second.

When her attention came back to Daniel, he was holding the door open.

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asked as she stepped through and he let the door close behind them. He thought about suggesting a movie but he was not really certain what she would have in mind. Or what two "friends" like them would do.

"Hm…" she began as he stepped forward opening the second door. "How about ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Daniel could not say that didn't catch him by surprise. "Sounds good." He could not remember the last time someone asked him to get ice cream, but he was thinking not since he was a kid.

"Do you know where the Rabbit Hole is?" She asked next.

**XxxXxx**

"Pumpkin Pie Swirl," Addy said, leaning into the counter. Addy looked over at her companion to see the doubtful look in his blue eyes as he looked at her.

"Haven't you ever had pumpkin pie and ice cream?"

The answer to that question was yes, but he was not so certain about pumpkin pie ice cream. The green eyes girl behind the counter spoke before he could reply. "For you, sir?"

"Ah," Daniel began, his attention shifting from her, he peered through his glasses at the menu overhead. "How about a spiced apple cider?"

Addy turned around, leaning her hips against the counter. She watched as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. Folding her arms over her chest, she gave him a doubtful look. "Apple Cider?" she inquired, a hint of teasing in her voice. "I thought this was us having ice cream?"

When Daniel's brows grew close, like they were want to do when he wasn't certain how to respond, Addy scowled, hiding a smile as he looked down at her.

For a second, she almost had him apologizing again, that was until her lip twitched upward a fraction. He should have known she was playing with him like she did. An hour or so ago, he would have immediately known that, now he was unsure again. However one thing was clear: the evening was going to be long if he kept doubting everything he said. "I wanted something warm," he trailed off, his eyes leaving her as he took his change from the cashier and said thank you.

She continued to watch him, studying his profile. She supposed, it was a little chilly outside for ice cream, it had barely hit sixty three today and right now she was guessing it was somewhere in the high fifties.

"I guess I am weird," she offered with a shrug, not telling him she had asked him to come because this was the last chance she would have to have The Rabbit Hole's ice cream before she left. Refusing to think about it, or the heavy feeling it made her feel, Addy pushed away from the counter, leaving Daniel behind to await their order. There were a few other people in the parlor. A little girl whose face was painted to look like a tiger was sitting not faraway with her parents. She slid from her seat, taking her mother's hand. Addy smiled at her. The little girl scrunched up her nose and growled at Addy as she passed her. Addison wrinkled her nose right back.

She watched the little girl and her parents make their way out the door, then she wandered closer. Hands in her jacket pockets, she placed her knee on one of the recently vacated chairs and surveyed the Maze made from bales of hay stacked four high, in the park across the street.

The road was lined with cars and so was The Rabbit Holes parking lot. They had been lucky to find a place to park at all. Fall Carnivals were not all that uncommon and this one was being thrown by the Cheyenne Mountain High School to support their football team. There were literally at least six different flyers for six different fall events hanging on the bulletin board at Ruby's right now. So this was just one of many they would have through the fall and winter, along with others from rival high schools. Even in a town as big as Colorado Springs, high school football could be a big deal. And rightly so, she had read, last fall, that Cheyenne Mountain High had had their varsity quarterback recruited by a division one school.

Daniel arrived at her side, drawing her attention as he handed her her ice cream. Addy turned, sitting down at the table, just as the young woman who had waited on them arrived to wipe it off. Daniel sat down across from her, Addy took a bite of her sundae.

She leaned forward on her elbows, watching Daniel as he took a drink of his apple cider. "Good?" she inquired.

Placing his cup back on the table, Daniel turned it in his hands. "Yeah, it's good."

"That's good, so is mine," she said with a lift of her eyebrow.

For reasons she did not understand, she had no idea what to say after that. Maybe her determination to not look like a complete imbecile by the time the night was over with was wearing off. Addy's lips quirked up at the edge. It was entirely possible. It was actually looking like she was not even going to make it an hour. But conversation did usually flow better when both sides had something to say. Her father would most likely tell her that she usually had enough to say for both parties. Addy waited a moment longer to see if he would say something. Taking another bite of her ice cream, her attention passed out the window. "Did you know, Cheyenne Mountain Highs, quarterback was recruited to play for Roll Tide, last year?" she asked, knowing he had probably had no idea.

"No, I didn't, but that's a big deal." College football, really any football was not something he paid attention to, but being recruited by a school like Alabama State was huge.

"Yeah. Texas takes high school football so seriously," she paused as she sought the right analogy. "It's almost on a religious level. I was still fairly young when we were living in Fort Worth, but homecoming was nuts." realizing she probably had nothing to help the flow of conversation, she suggested, "We could do our part and check out the maze?"

Daniels, brow furrowed, his attention moving out the window. "If you would like."

"I think I would."

The maze had been a no go so they had wandered through the Carnival but stuff had been winding down by that point. People were packing stuff up and leaving. So they continued to walk through the park. After a few minutes Addy turned, walking backwards, her eyes drifting down his face.

Hands in his pockets, Daniel continued to follow her, as she backed into the light of one street light then out. Her gaze narrowed as she licked her ice cream from her plastic spoon. "I've known you for what? A year now?" she questioned.

Daniel wasn't so certain her question required an answer, but still, he said "Yes." He had started frequenting Ruby's a week or so after Sha're's death. He had truly lost her long before that day, so long she had only ever called his home, her home in his dreams. But somehow it had seemed empty after she died, like she had been there with him all along. He knew it was the death of what little hope he had still clung to. She had been gone a little over a year now and he still felt like it was his fault and he had failed her. Daniel was certain he would always carry that guilt, but he had learned to live with it. Going to Ruby's had been a first step in moving on, making a change in his life, no matter how small.

"And there is still a lot I don't know about you," she said next as she turned back around, interrupting his thoughts as she fell into step at his side.

"What would you like to know?"

She looked up at him just then, the unnecessary amount of concentration on her face brought a smile to his lips. "I know you lived in Chicago and here, but have you lived anywhere else? Where are you from?" she inquired.

It was not like Daniel could tell her he had lived on Abydos for a year. "I lived in New York as a child."

"Where did you attend school?"

"I did my undergruate work at Ithica and my graduate at Columbia."

"Wow," she began, feeling more than a little jealous for the moment. "Columbia, I can't even imagine." Addy had only ever planned to do her undergraduate work in Colorado, the plan had been to apply to UC Davis for her graduate work. And she had done so and was accepted. "I had planned to do my graduate program at UC Davis."

Daniel nodded, truly curious. UC Davis had one of the best veterinary teaching hospitals in the country. He had gone to Columbia with a girl whose older sister had gone there. "Why didn't you?"

Moving from his side, Addy dropped her ice cream in a trash can on the side of the path, Daniel waited for her. She turned back around, pulling her hat from her head. "I did. I mean, I was accepted. But mum was diagnosed with Parkinson's just before I received my acceptance letter."

Daniel instantly felt stupid. He knew her mother had died from Parkinson's a couple years before they had met. He should have connected those dots as soon as she mentioned planning to do her graduate program at UC Davis.

"How about your parents?" she asked.

"They actually died when I was eight."

Addy's steps faltered and her gaze shot to his face. He didn't look at her so she studied his profile for a minute. "I'm so sorry, Daniel." She had had no idea. After all their talks she hadn't known. She had always picked up this vibe that he had been through something awful, but she never would have guessed this. Then again maybe she should have, he had never really mentioned them or any family for that matter.

A soft smile she knew was meant to reassure her slipped across his face. "It's all right, it was a long time ago. There was an accident in the museum where they worked and they died."

Addy slowed to a stop, tilting her head to the side. Despite the shadow they stood in, something in his face belied his words. The smile was rehearsed and designed to help others feel less uncomfortable. Addy's stomach knotted tightly, she knew that smile well. Losing her mom at twenty one had been hard enough, she could not even begin to imagine having lost both parents, especially so young.

When she remained silent, Daniel said softly, "It's really okay. It was a long time ago."

Addy's attention drifted over his face. No matter what he said it really was not okay. Or maybe it was okay because it had to be, not because it really was. You still needed them. There had been so many times in Addy's life since she lost her mother that she had needed her and it was not okay.

Daniel stepped forward, beginning to walk again. "Now I think it's my turn," he said glancing at her, obviously ready to change the subject. "What about you?"

"Ok, what would you like to know?"

"Why Addison?" he began, stammering a little as he added so not to offend her, "It's an unusual name for a woman. I would have thought Adelaide or Adele more likely to be your real name."

Daniel found himself stammering again as her brows knit together and she pursed her lips. "I'm...I'm sorry, if…" his words trailed off as she laughed softly. She was teasing him again. But right now, at this moment, he felt an almost overwhelming desire to step closer. Step closer and slip his hand along her cheek and trace the bow of her lips with his thumb. He wondered if she would laugh at him then or if for once she would be silent.

After a moment more, oblivious to his thoughts, she finally replied, "Ummm, well, it is a family name. My mum had complications when she was pregnant with me so the doctors told her no more kids. So, to make a very long story short, I'm named for my dad and granddad."

Seconds later she had a question of her own. "What made you decide to become an archaeologist?"

"My parents were archaeologists and so was my grandfather," Daniel replied. He quickly added, in light of moments ago, "but really I've always liked." His gaze dropped, brows knitting together as he continued, stumbling over his words, "loved. Loved, really is a better word. I always loved learning about ancient cultures, languages, where we come from."

Stomach fluttering softly, Addison's fingers itched to reach out and smooth his brow. A breathy sensation filled her chest, her eyes dropping to his lips, even as a soft smile wreathed her own. She had absolutely no idea why a man like him would seem so unsure, but it did something to her. She wished he could see himself like she did. "I get it," she said softly, the look in his eyes change, burning with a different type of light, that made that breathless feeling grow. The world around them seemed to fade away. Heat spread across Addison's skin and it grew tight. All she could think about for a moment was kissing him. Willing the chaos building inside her to subside, Addison took a deep breath. Up ahead on the path she could just make out the lights of the roller skating rink, through the trees. "Can you skate, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel peered down at her through the shadows surrounding them. He had heard her question but was still focused on whatever had just passed between them. His fingers itched again to touch her. The softness of her voice and the way she had looked at him. When she looked at him like that, Daniel sometimes forgot they were friends and some deep buried part of him wanted her to be so much more.

"Skate?" she inquired, a second time.

Daniel cleared his throat and shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. Skate? She was talking about roller skating. His attention moved down the path to the lighted building about fifteen yards away. She wanted to know if he could skate.

"Ahhhummm," was Daniels response. His attention passed between her and the lights up ahead again. His mouth closed for a moment as he met her gaze again. Unbridled laughter greeted him. Ignoring her reaction as much as possible, he said, "I was never very good at it."

Laughing at him again, she turned so she faced him and grabbed his hand and said, "Come on." Her eyes grew big as she encouraged, "you got this."

"I am not so sure about that," He replied, his brow lifting as his attention dropped to where her hand held his.

She tugged on him and took a step back, "Come on."

Caught between telling her yes and not wanting to make of fool of himself in front of her, Daniel remained silent.

"Please," she said, bestowing him with her brightest smile.

Despite the fact he really was not lying, roller skating had never been his strong suit, he found himself smiling and beginning to cave. He forgot exactly why this might not be the wisest idea, when she drug her teeth across bottom lip and smiled happily up at him.

She took a step backward, still holding onto his hand.

Daniel moved with her and did so again as she took another step backward. "Should we go get my car?" he finally asked.

"It's not far, we can after?" She suggested, dropping his hand, now that she knew he had given in.

**XxxXxx**

A few minutes later when Daniel had paid for skates and was putting them on he was seeing how embarrassing this could be. Or rather as she stood there, leaning against the railing waiting for him to finish, he was realizing that if his coordination had not vastly improved, she was most likely going to see him in ways he would rather she did not.

Daniel finished lacing his skate, he warned, "You know, I wasn't lying. I'm really not very good at this."

Concentrating, he grabbed the railing in front of him and stood up beside her.

Tilting her head to the side, she studied him for a moment. "Well, my advice would be to try and keep your feet under you," she finished. Addison pushed away from the railing a bit. Her first instinct was to offer him her hand and help him, but instead she skated a little ahead, waiting for him. She glanced over her shoulder, silent laughter spread through her as he stumbled a little taking off.

She waited for him to catch up. He didn't look at her, it was very obvious he was concentrating.

"You never skated as a kid?"

"No, no, I did," he began, thrusting his arms out from his sides to correct his balance, his brow knitting together. He hazarded a quick glance in her direction. "I just wasn't very good at it. You," he added, gesturing toward her as she skated along smoothly beside him, "obviously were."

Leaning to the right, she skated a tight circle around him. "Oh, no," she began shaking her head as she circled him a second time. "I was not," she finished, as she slowed and fell in beside him again. "Honestly, I was pretty uncoordinated as a kid, but that didn't keep me from doing things. And I eventually figured that if I relaxed when skating things went better and as long as I could stay upright that's all that mattered."

Wise words, and if someone had said them to him as a child maybe he would not have fallen and bruised his tailbone or tried and failed so many times.

"Really, there were advantages to being a military brat I suppose." She went on "If I sucked at something, it didn't matter because chances were I was going to be gone in two or three years," she finished, her eyes twinkling playfully.

Daniel felt an answering smile tug at his own lips.

"Really, though, I just loved to play, and to belong. Team sports gave me a sense of belonging, that it is hard for military kids to find," she shrugged.

Daniel studied her profile for a minute. That was something he could understand. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere after his parents died. His own grandfather had not even wanted him. "How many places have you lived?"

"Seven. I was born in Italy and since then I have lived in Alaska, Texas, North Carolina, Germany, Virginia and Colorado. The colonel requested Fort Carson because he planned to retire here."

"See, I knew you could skate," she encouraged as he rolled along with relative smoothness at her side.

"Yeah, I guess," Daniel replied. He was not so certain that would remain true if he had to come to a sudden stop.

"You know," Addy began, "I have never been able to skate backwards, for all my sage advice about relaxing."

Daniel had no idea what to say or if he was supposed to comment at all, but before he needed to figure it out, Addy was speaking again.

"It's been a few years," she observed. "Maybe I should try it again."

Addy turned around on her skates, and made it about two feet before she promptly ended up on rear. Laughing almost before she hit the ground, she made a whining noise as she rotated her hip, lifting one bruised cheek from the ground. She gave up and flopped backward, her body shaking with indignant laughter.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, managing to stop and carefully lower himself down to one knee.

Addison threw her arm over her eyes, making a loud disgruntled noise again. "No," she said dramatically. "I think I bruised my ass and my ego."

Now that he was certain she was all right, he smiled. "Do you need help up?" he offered, not really certain how much help he would be.

Addison moved her arm back to her forehead and arched one dark brow at him. "If you are offering, maybe just a hand?" she said as she gingerly sat up. Her backside was tender. Daniel gained his feet, offering his hand. Addy didn't take it, instead she got onto her knees, getting the toe of one skate under her. She wrapped her hand around his forearm and was just back on her feet, when someone brushed past her back and sent her toppling into Daniel's chest and they both fell to the floor.

They landed in a tangle of limbs, with Addy on top.

"Are you okay?" Addy questioned, as she lifted herself up.

Glasses askew, Daniel whispered. "I think so, besides the fact I can't really breathe." She untangled herself from him and moved to sit beside him, her brow creasing as Daniel put his hand on his chest and coughed, gasping a couple times.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she inquired a second time, laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, I am fine," he rasped, his brows knitting together. He sat up as well, coughing. "You?"

"I am fine," she replied, laughing outright. After a moment he laughed as well.

**XxxXxx**

**A while later**

**XxxXxx**

They made the walk back across the park to Daniel's car in relative silence, neither one really hurrying. The hour was late and it had rained while they were inside, the light from the streetlamp's shined off the wet sidewalk. Addison had stayed silent because she knew this was it. This was really it. And after tonight, after actually spending time with him, she really wasn't all right with it. The feeling continued as they came into sight of his car. Addison glanced up at him, his attention was on the path ahead of them. She urged herself to say something; anything really, but the words would not come. When they reached his car, one thing was clear, Addy knew she couldn't do this.

She reached out grabbing his wrist. "Daniel." He turned, looking down at her. "I," she began, her gaze dropping to his mouth. She really didn't understand why she was having such a hard time with this. Moving closer, she lifted up onto her tiptoes, her lips seeking his. And she slipped, smacking her forehead into his nose.

One of Daniel's hands settled on her arm as she righted herself. She looked up at him, one hand on her forehead, her face flamed crimson.

Daniel had his back to her, his head bent. He turned back around, hissing as his hand dropped from his nose. He tilted his head back.

Addy stepped forward. "I'm so sorry, Daniel," She said. "Let me see."

Daniel glanced down at her, opening his mouth to tell her he was all right, until he saw her. His gaze shot back to her and he stared. She was so beautiful, concern burning in her eyes. Daniel turned, sitting down on the edge of his hood.

She stepped closer, her thighs brushing against the top of his leg as she leaned in. She touched his face, gently turning his head and urging his chin up. "No blood and it's not broken."

He could have already told her that but it felt like it was. But right now, Daniel didn't care. Her hand had left his face, but she'd only moved back a half a step and all Daniel could do was stare at her mouth. His heart pounding as he realized what she had been attempting to do. Frozen, Daniel's mouth was suddenly dry, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, willing himself to move.

Sighing softly, she stepped back again, turning her back to him, her hands went to her hips. Less than half a second later her body started shaking with silent laughter, that very quickly became audible.

Daniel stretched his legs out in front of him and folded his arms over his chest. Addy peaked at him and nearly doubled over laughing even harder. She turned facing him again. Slowly dragging her teeth over her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling, she shook her head as their gazes held. "I swear I'm not secretly trying to maim you."

Daniel had no idea, where it came from, he had never been sarcastic with her but he couldn't help it. He deadpanned "Well, that's good, because if you were aiming for secrecy you aren't very good at it."

She gave him a shocked look, her mouth dropping open. "You're kinda mean, Daniel Jackson," she accused.

"And you," he began, in his own accusatory tone, "might owe me a new set of glasses." Truthfully, he already knew his glasses were fine, they were tucked safely inside his jacket pocket, but that didn't stop the teasing.

Her eyes burned even brighter with amusement and seemed to say 'I might feel bad for your nose, but I am so not replacing your glasses.'

Forgetting why he should not, Daniel stood, stepping closer to her. He held her gaze. The laughter in her eyes died and they dropped to his mouth. Daniel reached up, his hand sliding into the soft hair at the back of her head, even as he lowered his own. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he apparently could make her stop laughing as he brushed his lips against hers.

A startled breath escaped her but she barely noticed as Daniel's lips moved over hers. Addy's hands found their way to the front of his shirt, holding on tightly. A second later Daniel lifted his head.

Addy's eyes stayed fixed on his chest, that feeling of regret that had been lingering in the shadows all night, swamped her, twisting her inside into knots. "Daniel," she began, fingers still tangled in the front of his shirt, she struggled. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and started again, "I am leaving. I mean I am moving in five days." She finally looked up at him.

Daniel's brows lifted, his hands slipping into his pockets as he stepped away as well. "I…" he began stammering as confusion swamped him. She was leaving. Leaving, not just quitting her job. She was actually leaving leaving. Leaving The Springs, leaving. She...that meant... Daniel did not want her to go. "I see." His gaze dropped to the ground, his brow knitting as he continued, "Where… where are you going?"

"Fort Collins, to finish my clinical." Gaze suddenly riveted to the ground, she continued. "I wanted…. I mean," she began a second time. "I should have," her words trailed off, her stomach knotting painfully. She did not know how to tell him, she really wished she had not waited so long or that she liked him so much more than she had realized.

"Hey," Daniel said softly, his hand slipping along her cheek again as he moved closer once more. He urged her to look at him. He had planned to tell her she had nothing to apologize for until he saw the look in her eyes. Naked confusion and regret swirled in their depths, Daniel's chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe.

"Daniel," she whispered. Heat spread across her skin, confusing swirling even more inside her.

He didn't reply, his attention dropped to her lips. Still cupping her cheek in his hand, Daniel traced the bow of her bottom lip with his thumb like he had wanted to earlier. Daniel lowered his head, gently capturing her lips again.

A soft breathy noise escaped Addy and her hand came up, wrapping around his wrist. She leaned closer. Daniel's other arm slid around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

After another moment, Addy pulled back just enough to whisper against his lips, "I don't want to go home."

Daniel lifted his head. He stared down at her, his mind racing. There was no misunderstanding what she wanted from him. There was the part of him, the part that always tried to do the right thing, that knew this was a very, very bad idea on many different levels; for many different reasons.

This could end up hurting the both of them.

But there was another part to Daniel, the part that had known for a long time that he could easily fall for her; that had been falling for her, the part that had fallen for her even more tonight. It was that part that had him lowering his head once again. Daniel brushed his lips against hers, stepping forward, and she moved with him. He reached behind her and pulled the car door open.

**XxxXxx**

Daniel turned, gently pulling her through the doorway, his lips capturing hers. Addison's heart pounded in her chest, her hands gripping the front of his shirt like they had earlier.

Daniel turned them, shrugging out of his coat. He caught her upper lip between his as he pushed the door closed with his foot and he dropped his coat on the chair. Addison pulled down on his sweater, pressing her body more fully into his, and she nipped at his bottom lip. One of Daniel's hands came up, slipping along her cheek before it found its way into her hair. The other found its way to the small of her back. Addison's hands left his shirt, she shrugged out of her own jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

Daniel's fingers left her hair, he deepened their kiss slightly, pulling her tightly against him for a moment, he turned them again. Moving her back against the door, he locked it. He kept her there, deepening their kiss. She moaned softly against his mouth, pressing herself into him, her tongue found his.

Daniel's hold on her tightened. He kissed her back in kind for a minute before he broke the contact of their lips. He rested his forehead against hers. Things were going to happen very quickly and he had to be sure. He visibly swallowed, "Is this…" His words trailed off as he took another deep breath, he closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "Are you sure this is, uh….is what you want?"

With Daniel's forehead still resting against hers, Addison's gaze dropped to his lips. She bit her own as she stared at his. Without a word she rose up on tip toe, brushing her lips against his lingeringly. She pulled back just enough, to whisper, "Yes," against his mouth.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Authors Note: Well, where to start, haha! Thank you all so much for the follows, faves, and reviews! As a writer they make me so happy, haha!**

**I still haven't watched any further than I had when I posted the first chapter, I'm afraid if I do it will mess with my muses. I cannot wait to see if ya'll like this chapter as much as the first!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Three months later**

* * *

Addison leaned forward on her stool, placing one elbow on the island beside her plate. Her other arm rested across her denim-clad lap, napkin balled up in her fist. Outside the large easterly facing windows across from where she sat, colorful Christmas lights twinkled amidst the softly falling snow. A fire burned in the fireplace in the adjacent room, its glow dancing across the hardwood floors and out into the hall. Addy's toes curled in her knit socks as she thought about warming them in front of the flames. She watched her father as he cut a piece from the Porter House on his plate. Addy's attention dropped to her own barely touched dish of food, eyebrow lifting. Her father had had steak on the grill and baked potatoes in the oven when she arrived home a half hour or so ago. Despite the fact that Christmas was in just a few days and the snow plow truck had left a four foot snow bank on the lawn, her dad was barbecuing. Addy shook her head in amusement, her smile turning wry.

She supposed that was just another sign that Colonel Addison James Palmer had grown up on a Montana Cattle Ranch. Her grandfather had reputedly pit barbecued Christmas dinner nearly every year, when her father and aunt Genie were little.

Addy straightened up, pulling her elbow from the granite counter. She could not eat another bite, she had grabbed something to eat at Taco Bell on her way through Denver. But she had not had the heart to tell her dad, her eyes drifted over his salt and pepper hair that used to be a little darker than her dark brown. She knew her father could take care of himself but she worried about him anyway. She had also missed him like crazy since she left.

Truthfully, she had not thought she was going to make it home when she hit Denver. The Mile High City was blanketed in snow and parts of it were shut down. There was no way that she would have if her father had not left her with his truck and driven hers back when he took her back to Fort Collins the Sunday after Thanksgiving. Four wheel drive or not, she never would have dared the trip down "eighty five" from Denver to The Springs if she had been driving her Xterra. It was a decent enough little four wheel drive, but it would not have handled this trip well. Especially, not when her father's full sized truck had been pushing snow in a couple of places. Luckily, the storm had ended a bit the other side of Monument so the last hour of her trip the road had been bare.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, kid?" her dad asked, pulling Addy from her thoughts.

She met a pair of eyes of an almost identical shade of blue as her own. "Uhhhhh, Grace is coming over and laundry. Lots and lots of laundry." Addy was pretty certain she had packed everything she owned in the backseat of her dad's pickup. She hadn't done laundry in nearly two weeks and that included her bedding. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do a little Christmas shopping tomorrow?" he suggested, adding, "Gracie could come along, if she liked." Her father had always had a soft spot for Addy's outspoken friend. And Grace likewise adored Addison's father.

"Fine with me," she said smiling. She had planned on curling up in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot cocoa and relaxing, but she needed to get some shopping done also. "I'm sure Grace won't mind."

"Cole and Sarah invited us to The Cattlemen's for dinner tomorrow night," he continued. "I figured I could safely assume the answer to that would be yes."

Addy smiled. Sarah Bennett had shared a love of horses with Addy's mom Maggie. They had met when her mum bought horses after they first arrived in Colorado and boarded them at Sarah and Cole's ranch. They had become fast friends, and that had left the two men involved with little choice but to become friends as well. Neither were exactly out going by nature but they seemed to "rub" along well enough as her mum would say. Now they were fishing buddies, hunting buddies and met for breakfast almost every sunday morning at Ruby's. "Sure," Addy replied.

Addison loved Sarah Bennett and always would. She had not left Addy and her father's side when her mum got real bad in the end. Both she and Cole were more like family than her parents' friends.

"So are we going to the ranch for dinner this year?" Addy asked, curious. She had inquired before but her father had never confirmed one way or the other. They generally went for the holidays like Easter and even Thanksgiving most years. But they usually went to Helena to spend Christmas with her dad's sister and her family since Addy's mom's death. This year her aunt and uncle, along with both of her young cousins were coming to The Springs and Addy could not imagine Sarah Bennett not offering. "Or are we all eating here?"

"Sarah has already talked to your aunt Genie and they decided to get us all together Christmas Eve. Josh and Joelean are both going to be home this year," her father went on referring to Sarah and Cole's children. Josh and his family lived out at the ranch, but Addy had never really got to know their daughter. Joelean was eight years older than Addy and had already graduated college was married and living in Oklahoma when Addy met her parents. She did not make it home for the holidays very often.

"Nice," she began." Aunt Genie said they would be flying in Saturday morning?" Christmas was the following Monday. They were flying which theoretically did save time, if you weren't talking about flying over The Rockies in December.

"Weather permitting," her dad offered, mirroring her thoughts. "Cole wanted me to let you know, you are not a vegetarian," he added, eyeing the steak that she hadn't even eaten half of. "These steaks are a welcome home present."

Addy chuckled lightly and shook her head. Cole with his mustache that went out of style with hoop skirts and pantaloons, salty disposition, and twinkling eyes had always been her favorite of the Sarah, Cole duo. According to him, steak and game were the only real meat, everything else was a vegetable, that included chicken and pork. He had taught Addy to rope and the way to ride a cutting horse when she was sixteen. She had never cared about the roping and a cowgirl she was not but helping to cut a herd with a well-trained horse was an amazing experience.

"How has Cole been feeling?" she asked, sliding from her stool. She grabbed her plate and headed for the counter. When Sarah had called two weeks ago, she had told Addy, Cole had wrenched his back putting up snow fences a couple days prior.

"Ornery as ever as far as I know," her dad began, folding his arms over his chest. Addy glanced at him while she grabbed a container to put her leftovers in. Her father continued, "Oh, yeah, you mean when he wrenched his back a while back."

"Alright, I guess. Having a hard time climbing up and down the ladder today, but too crotchety to take it easy," he said, following her lead. He stood up and made his way across the slate floor, plate and cup in hand.

Watching as he sat the latter down then scraped the food from his plate and into the trash can, she asked, "Movie?"

"Why don't you go to Ruby's and get us some apple pie and I will pretend I will still be up when you get back."

"Ookay?" Addy stammered, a little surprised. She had figured they would watch some corny movie like Thunderbolt and Lightfoot or Rooster Cogburn.

"I went out to Cole and Sarah's and helped Cole shovel snow off of the roofs earlier today. It's been a long one. You go see Gracie."

**XXxxxXXxxx**

Addy pulled her father's truck up in front of the diner, put it in first and shut it off. Her traitorous gaze searching the windows for any sign of him as the noise of the power stroke engine died. She knew he was not here, his car was not anywhere in sight, yet somehow after everything she was still disappointed. Irritated with herself, Addy opened the door, stepping out into the cold night air. She knew, he had not been coming in much if at all, but still some part of her had hoped.

Trying to shove thoughts of Daniel and their one night together away, she shut the door and hurried toward the building. She would like to say, she never would have come to Ruby's tonight if her father had not given her license but that was not at all the truth. She most likely would have contemplated it before the night was out, even if she did not actually do it.

As much as Addison would like to deny it, Daniel had been in the back of her mind a lot lately. To be honest, she had been thinking about him off and on. Really, more on than off for the last few days. She knew this was stupid for her to feel this way. Everything had happened a little over three months ago and it was not like they were a couple or had even dated, but the facts did not seem to matter. It still hurt and a part of her still wanted to see him.

Addy stepped inside, Grace stood at the counter with her back to her. Addy lifted her finger to her lips and smiled at the other waitress. She snuck toward Grace. When she reached her, she grabbed her friend's sides. Grace shrieked, turning around looking ready to kill, until she saw who her attacker was. Her face lit up.

She pulled Addison in for a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Addy agreed hugging her friend back with equal force.

Grace stepped back after a second. "Oh, asshole!" Grace exclaimed, rubbing her sides dramatically as if Addy had grabbed her hard enough to hurt her.

"Cry baby." Addy said skeptically, not commenting on the delayed reaction. Still eyeing her friend, Addy reached up pulling her knit hat from her head and shoved it in her pocket as she sat down on the stool close to where Grace stood.

After another second Grace quit rubbing her sides. "And you are an asshole."

Addison simply cocked a brow.

"Coffee?" Grace questioned unphased by Addy's eyebrow as she made her way behind the counter.

"Sure," she confirmed, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair then unzipping her jacket.

Grace turned back around, eyeing Addy's, now almost shoulder length hair as she handed her the coffee. "I like it."

Addy grabbed three packets of sugar from the little container on the counter in front of her. "Thanks, me too."

"I wasn't so certain you were going to make it home. I heard Denver is pretty much closed down?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad when I came through. If I hadn't had dads truck, I never would have attempted it," Addy confirmed as she dumped her sugar packets in her coffee than reached for a creamer. "Dad wants pie," She added as she emptied the creamer in her coffee and stirred.

"I'm not surprised," Grace said, knowing the colonels like for all things sweet. "Why isn't he with you?"

"He was out helping Cole clean snow off the buildings early." Addy took a drink of her coffee before she continued, "So he kicked me out and went to bed."

"Why does he want pie then?" she asked amused.

Shrugging, Addy replied, "I don't know, he told me he wanted apple and we would pretend he would be up when I got home."

Grace shook her head as she made her way to the pie display. "We have half a dutch apple left," she said, checking the time. It was only eight twenty but she couldn't imagine anyone would be in. It was bitter cold outside and the weather had been questionable all evening. Besides the older couple sitting in the back of the diner eating, Graces was the first face she had seen in an hour or so.

"Sure, I'll take it."

"Want some before I box it up?" she inquired, grabbing a big white box from the stack under the counter.

"Nope. I ate two seven layer burritos and a chicken quesadilla on the way home from Denver and dad topped me off with steak for dinner, I don't think there is room." Addison trailed off, her mind turning back to Daniel. "Have you? Have you seen him?" she asked, already knowing the answer and silently hating herself for asking.

Grace paused, putting the pie in a to go box. She had wondered when Addy would ask. She never seemed to be open to talking about what had happened but she would ask that question. "No."

Really, Addy was a private person and was never one to talk a lot about her relationships or the guys she went out with, but Grace had her own theories about what happened between them. Honestly, she had thought if it did happen it might be good for Addy, but obviously she was wrong.

"I am such an idiot, you know," Addy asked rhetorically. She did not, could not understand why she still, shaking her head, Addy refused to let the thought finish. She was not going to think about Daniel Jackson anymore.

"Well, we all are sometimes," the blond began, a thoughtful look coming over her face. "That is, unless we are talking about me, of course."

Addy gave her a skeptical look, lifting one eyebrow. "That is debatable."

"Whatever! But we both know I am right."

Addy snorted this time. "Right," she opened her mouth a second later, "you know, I." Her mouth closed just as quickly. "I just…." her attention dropped back to her coffee.

Grace put the box containing the pie on the counter and pushed it toward her friend. "Add, honey. I don't know what happened, but I can guess." It didn't take a genius. Addy's vehicle was setting outside when Tony had arrived the following morning to open. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you."

Addy glanced up at her friend, her eyes dropping again as she began to talk. "No, it's not your fault, Grace." Her brows grew close, and she shook her head. "I just," she began, running her hands through her hair. She had just been far to exposed with him. She had never been one for casual sex, that was more Grace's territory. Daniel had not been a good place for her to start, no matter how unwittingly. She had always been all tied up, a mass of uncertainty when it came to him. And she still was. Meeting Grace's gaze again, "I just.. I had no business," she shrugged.

"I could kill him you know," Grace said vehemently.

Addy shook her head, "No. Just leave it." Shaking her head again, her attention dropped. She picked at the metal edge running around the counter. Her brows grew closer as she continued. "I went through that myself." Her blue eyes meeting Graces green again, Grace gave her a doubtful look, Addy continued anyway. "He is not a bad guy."

Grace's gaze grew heavier with disbelief and the new emotion of disdain. "How magnanimous of you," she sarcastically replied, shaking her head.

Addy wasn't being stupid as Grace was implying. "How long have we known him? He's not that type of guy. He is a good guy," she insisted. That did not in anyway, mean Addison understood what had happened. That didn't mean, she even knew how she felt or that she was over it. The thought of him used to bring butterflies to her stomach, now it brought a heavy weight and a wealth of regret.

"Good guy?" Grace scoffed.

"Yes," Addy began, shaking her head again. "He is a good guy, Gracie, and you know it. He is not in anyway that kind of guy who plays games. Think about it." Her words trailed off, her gaze dropping as the memory of her whispered words slipped into her mind, that ache settling in her stomach again. She doubted he would ever have initiated what happened between them. "I started it, Grace," She began her eyes meeting her friends. "Before you say anything, I am the reason we ended up in bed together." Fully aware she was the one who had brought Daniel Jackson into conversation to begin with, Addy went on. "Let it be."

Still uncertain, Grace studied her friend for a moment. "Quoting the Beatles, are we?"

"Yes," she said definitively. "Speaking words of wisdom, let it be," pausing for emphasis, before she continued. "Now, do you mind if we go Christmas shopping with dad rather than hangout at the house tomorrow?"

Letting the subject go, Grace said, "Sure."

"I was thinking, if the roads were not iced over, maybe we could do breakfast at the house?"

**Xxxxx**

Daniel looked up from the notebook lying open on his desk. He glanced at his watch before he reached for his coffee cup to find it empty. His brows rose: it was eight thirty: late but not as late as he had thought. His attention dropped back to the papers spread out across his desk as he lifted the insulated coffee pot sitting on the other side of them. It was empty as well and he had just got it when he returned from eating dinner in the mess. Daniel set it back down, he had apparently drank through four cups of coffee since he ate dinner around five. His brows lifted, maybe it was time to call it a night? None of what he was studying and researching was pressing at the moment. They were just notes and pictures, Sergeant Glasner had taken of some ruins when he was off world with SG-15 yesterday. They could wait. Daniel appreciated Glasners efforts but they needed someone to replace Robert Rothman. Unfortunately, that was not a simple task: the vetting process was rigorous. Anything questionable in their background and the candidate was discarded. Daniel had thought about contacting Catherine Langford to see if there was anyone she would recommend, but he had not.

That was because, at times, including this one, Daniel felt horrible about being irritated with still not having a replacement. He was the reason, Robert was in the position to be taken by a symbiote to begin with. Jack would tell Daniel it was not his fault. That he should not allow himself to take that responsibility on because feeling guilty for things he could not control was a bad road. But as Jack would also say, "to use a cliche which you know I hate to do, sometimes you had to call a spade a spade." If it was not for Daniel, Robert Rothman, never would have ended up working with the SGC.

Realizing the futility of his thoughts, Daniel left them behind, before they could turn down other paths he did not want to revisit tonight. He stretched and rolled his shoulders to try and alleviate some of the tension building in them. He was finding his desk chair supremely uncomfortable lately. He really wasn't certain what happened to it, it had never bothered his neck and shoulders before, but it did now. He had put in a requisition for another. Deciding to call it a night, Daniel got up. He also decided to just go home in his work blues, he shrugged out of his uniform shirt, laying it across the back of his chair, so just his black shirt remained. He gathered a couple of his own worn notebooks from the edge of his desk and gave his office a quick once over from the door, making sure he had not left anything out he did not intend to. Despite the fact he had been off world on four separate missions in the last two weeks and all of the work that required, Daniel had not been able to shake this restless feeling he had lately. He shut the light off and headed for the locker room to grab his jacket and keys. Honestly, he knew what was wrong: and it was not just the thoughts of his friend: It was her. He had realized quickly that he had underestimated or chose to ignore a great many things that night. One of which, was just how far what he felt for her might run. He knew he was taking a risk, but he had never expected her to try and kiss him and he had certainly never expected…. Daniel shut that thought down.

He had not spent every day since thinking about her, but he knew she would be in The Springs. Honestly, he had thought about her at Thanksgiving as well. Daniel still felt what he had done was right. Things were far too complicated to have her in his life, but it really was not so simple. The memory of her standing in his kitchen the next morning filled Daniels head. She had tried to mask the hurt and surprise that slid across her features. He had handed her a coffee and... That heavy weight that settled into his stomach when he thought about her came again. He had stood there, a knife like feeling twisting his gut, he had been helpless. She had only glanced at him a couple more times as she gathered her things. He had suddenly needed to touch her. He was not certain then and he still was not now, if the compulsion had been born of a need to somehow reassure her, too silently show her he wished there was another way. Or if it was meant to ease the chaos of conflicting emotions brewing inside of him.

But she had pulled her arm back and stepped away. The sun had barely been up and it had been cold out and she would not even let him take her back to her car. He shoved the memory aside.

Daniel wished he could go back and change things, but at the same time part of him did not. He never would have wanted to hurt her.

Even though, he knew it was not wise, he wished he would see her.

**Xxxxxx**

Grace continued to stare out the window, watching as the light came on when Addy opened the door and climbed into her dad's truck. Addy smiled, waving before she started the truck up. Grace remained where she was watching as Addy backed out of the parking spot and drove to the entrance. "Hey Evie," she said, turning her attention back to her coworker who she had barely spoken to in the last hour, since Addison arrived. "Why don't you finish wiping down the tables and I will finish the ketchups," Grace said, flipping one ketchup bottle upside down and placing it on another. She had gathered them up, while Addison was still here and they had started marrying the bottles. "Carlos is cleaning the kitchen," she went on, glancing at the brunette. "We can close up early."

"The boss won't mind?" Evie asked uncertain.

"As slow as we have been tonight, nope." checking her watch quickly, she went on, "It is already nine."

Grace left the bottles stacked and was starting to wipe down the napkin dispensers on the bar, when Evie said, "We got a customer."

"Of course," Grace mumbled. Grabbing her order pad, she called to Carlos, "Don't cover up the grill just yet."

The bell over the door dinged as someone stepped inside and Grace looked up a greeting on the tip of her tongue, until she saw their patron.

"Hey, Grace," he said.

Still surprised, Grace simply stared at his familiar face for a moment. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged out of it as he made his way to the counter.

Graces attention darted out the window then back to him as he sat down on the stool. He must have been pulling in almost as Addison was pulling out. "Doctor Jackson," she said, finally finding her voice. "What... What can I get for you?"

Brows knitting, he rested his elbows on the bar. "How about a coffee? You wouldn't have any Dutch Apple, would you?" he asked, a note of hopefulness in his voice.

"No, someone…," Grace trailed off and she shook her head. What were the fucking odds, she silently questioned. "Someone just bought what I had left. We have pumpkin though" she offered, still a little incredulous.

"Pumpkin it is then."

Xxxxx

The Next Evening

Addison hurried through the front door of The Cattlemen's ahead of her dad. Why on earth had she decided to wear a skirt, she questioned as she scuffed the snow from the souls of her black leather boots. She unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and unbuttoned her grey tweed peacoat, smiling at the hostess.

"How many," the girl asked.

"We are meeting the Bennett party," her father responded as Addy's gaze travelled around the busy interior as the girl scanned the page on the podium in front of her.

Normally, at the worst you only had to wait to be seated but the holidays were always busy and most times you needed a reservation unless you were setting in the bar area.

Addison slid her coat off, holding it over her arm, her attention returned to her father as the girl said, "This way; your party is already here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it is me again. So I kinda feel like I owe ya'll an apology. I know Daniel was not in this chapter very much, but in the next one that will not be the case, I promise! As always, thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews, they make my day! Okay, so one more thing, this story is going to be a little longer than I had originally planned. I am going to try a shoot for Thursday or Friday updates and promise the title, odd though it may be, will be explained. It is a reference but not that Daniel Jackson is better than Ben Affleck….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, so, I am feeling a little sheepish myself. I know I said I was going to aim for Thursday or Friday and then the very next week I appeared to flake. I actually had some unexpected training to do and it set me back an entire week. On a more important note, thank you all for the reviews and faves!**

**Disclaimer: you already know what's mine**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**_The Broken Clock is a Comfort_**

"That's what I think," Jack O'Neill said, brows lifting.

Jack held Daniel Jackson's gaze as he popped his fork into his mouth. Taking a moment to chew up his food and swallow, Jack added decisively, "That goes for all of you." He made a sweeping motion toward Sam and Teal'c for good measure.

The furrow in Daniel's brow grew deeper and he and Sam shared a bemused look as their waitress arrived with a refill of soda for Jack and an ice tea for Daniel. "Can I get you anything else?" The young blond with the tight ponytail asked the table in general.

Daniel responded with a "No, thank you," and a polite nod. His words were followed by three similar responses from his companions.

Jack began to speak again after the girl walked off. "Well, that is except for Teal'c of course. Teal'c has a life, what with all the kelna…"Jacks words trailed off for just a second. "Meditation and all," Jack finished instead, apparently giving up on saying Kelno'reem.

You would think that after the four years Jack had known Teal'c, Jack would know how to say Kelno'reem, which made Daniel question if Jack was pretending he did not know what the word was or if he really did not. Daniel would bet it was the former, especially when he believed he had heard Jack say it at some point.

Teal'c stoic as usual, simply lifted his brow further under his hat at Jack's customary dryness.

"But you two," Jack went on, using his pointer finger to indicate Daniel and Sam, "You two? You two need a life. Or lives," he corrected after a moment of silence..

Steak on his plate forgotten, Daniel's brow furrowed as he opened his mouth. Uncertain how that they had gone from the topic of their upcoming combat first aid training to everyone's extracurricular lives or lack thereof.

"This does not count," Jack verified with a slight tilt of his chin.

Daniel waited for a moment to make sure Jack did not have even more of his own special brand of wisdom to impart. Or rather, to make sure he wouldn't get cut off the moment he opened his mouth. "Exactly how does the topic of our upcoming training lead to Sam and I needing lives?"

"You two are the type that gets excited about taking a class," Jack summated. Daniel and Sam shared another look, which prompted Jack to speak again. "Especially you," he accused, eyeing Carter.

Sam finally spoke up, "I never said I was excited about our training. I am just surprised they haven't insisted we all undergo some form of Tactical Combat Casualty Care training or at least, some of us before now."

"Some of us do have some training," Jack countered.

"Yes, we all have basic first aid and can pack a wound, use a tourniquet, and do CPR, but some surgical skills and advanced trauma care could prove invaluable."

Surprised, Daniel questioned, "Surgical skills?"

Jack spoke at the exact same time, "They're going to teach us to do surgery on each other?" the tone of Jack O'Neill's voice somehow making it sound like Carter was talking about performing heart surgery on the battlefield.

Sam's attention passed between them both and she shrugged, apparently ignoring Jack's tone. "It is unlikely, but they could. I haven't seen the course overview, but minor surgical skills are part of the AIT that is standard for 18 Delta and 68 Whiskey MOS's. I would certainly be willing if they offered it to me."

"Really?" Daniel questioned, uncertain why he did the second the word came out. He was not questioning Samantha Carter's willingness to learn, that was not a surprise at all. He just had not really thought about what their training would entail. It made sense command would want them to have the most optimal training with the combatant situations they sometimes found themselves in. After all, sometimes they came under heavy fire and getting to the gate was not always an option. General Hammond and Doctor Frasier had said in their briefing this morning they would all receive some AIT or advanced individual training.

Sam simply nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we never know when we might need them. Or when we could get cut off from a gate and be in need of serious medical attention. There is only so much we can do."

"Excuse me if I am wrong but isn't 18D NATO coding for Special Forces Sergeant Medic?" questioned Jack.

Carter nodded, "Yes."

A thoughtful look slipped across Jack's face before he shrugged dismissively, "Don't we already have SF medics in the program?"

Again, in the same conversation, Daniel found himself scrutinizing Jack O'Neill. The man might sound annoyed and difficult, but he couldn't imagine Jack being adverse to anything that meant saving their lives. Even if that meant learning to remove a bullet or two.

"Yes, but not all the teams have one. Actually, most of us don't. It would be nice to be able to help people with serious injuries rather than apply pressure and hope for the best," Sam explained.

"I see," Jack said. His attention shifted to Daniel, and stayed there. "Some teams get a medic, we get an Archaeologist."

At one time, Jack's comment would have left Daniel wondering if the older man meant his backhanded words as an insult or not. On certain occasions Jack's barbs still momentarily got him. Not this one however. All Daniel gave him was an expressionless look.

When Daniel did not take the very obvious bait, the older man simply lifted one brow. "I guess we will find out next week," Jack said.

XXXXXX

Blushing hotly, Addison gave Cole Bennett the dirtiest most disbelieving look she could muster. "I did…." her mouth snapped closed when she realized there was absolutely nothing she could say. No matter how she attempted to defend herself, she would only add fuel to the proverbial fire.

"That's what I thought, miss mouth. You parked your father's truck right in the middle of my living room. Ain't that right?" Cole finished off with a look at her father.

Colonel Addison Palmer simply chuckled. When Addy sent an accusatory look in her father's direction, he just shrugged and said, "Well?"

She gave her father one last glare before she returned her ire to the man who seemed determined to rehash one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"It was not my fault!" she defended, despite knowing she had just given him what he wanted. She had never driven a stick before that day.

"Oh, Addy, why?" Sarah Bennett said from her place across the table. The skin around her warm hazel eyes crinkled with amusement and a touch of sympathy. She shook her head.

"You were driving weren't ya?" the grey-haired man countered as if reading her mind.

"Yes, but…"

Tsking at her, Cole shook his head, blue eyes twinkling. "Didn't I ever tell you, butts belong in your pants, not coming out of your mouth."

Despite her attempts to keep a straight face, Addy laughed. He had told her many times in fact.

"'Side's, that's like saying my tractor put itself in the barn before we left."

Scowling at him, she scrunched up her brows dramatically. "That _is_ the point. It basically did." She had started out just fine then simply forgotten where the brake was….

"Really?" Cole Bennett asked, sceptical. 'Why don't you tell me how that works?"

"I.." she began, her voice heavy with meaning. "Forgot," she began again in the same tone. "Where the brake was," the last coming out much more quickly. She gave the older gentleman a big toothy smile.

"Uhunh," Cole said skeptically, despite the amusement in his gaze. If it were possible to die of embarrassment, humiliation, mortification and or discomfiture Addison, was absolutely, unequivocally certain she would have that day. The driveway at the ranch came down a small hill as you reached the house. Her father had kept telling her to hit the break, but she had panicked; all she could see were the giant windows that ran along the front, watching the trucks reflection in the glass.

The ranch house also had the unfortunate circumstances of being built into the side of a hill, this meant the front door and windows her on ground level there was no porch to impede her progress either. Subsequently, the front third of her father's F-350, had ended up inside of Mister Cole Bennett's house.

Addison shook her head, laughing. She pulled her napkin from her lap and slid her chair back, "Now. If you will excuse me, I am going to the bathroom." Addy stood, holding Cole's mischievous gaze. "I'll be right back," she said as she pushed her chair in. She turned, giving the busy restaurant a cursory glance as she made her way to the restroom, remembering the events of that day .

XXXXXX

Daniel made his way toward the bar, tab in hand. Brows growing close as he scanned the check, he retrieved his wallet from the back pocket of his dark grey dockers with the other hand. Putting the cash the others had given him inside, he pulled out a credit card. He needed cash and had no plans of going to the bank two days before Christmas. Shopping tomorrow was going to be nightmarish enough, something else he wouldn't have left this long if he had had time. He ignored the part that was right there to tell him, he could have made the time if he hadn't been keeping himself as busy as possible lately.

He could not believe he had gone to Ruby's last night and judging by Grace's reaction, she could not believe he was there. She had not been rude but she was not friendly like she used to be either. He knew she had to know and it had become awkward very quickly, he had only stayed about as long as it took for him to eat his piece of pie.

He had almost made excuses when Sam suggested they all go out to dinner tonight. He stopped himself knowing he would bury himself in the stack of mission notes on his desk. Daniel dismissed the thought before it could go any further, his attention passing over the busy lounge. When Sam suggested dinner he had figured one of the numerous Mexican restaurants or pizza places in The Springs, not one of the busier family restaurants. The latter had been Jack's idea and he apparently had an in with the owner who had made sure they had gotten seating.

Daniel stepped around the end of the bar, his attention drifting around the space dismissively again. It moved to the cash register just a few feet away and stopped, shooting back toward the entrance to the bathrooms, his heart already pounding.

Daniel's steps slowed to a stop. It was her. Another patron moved between them, hiding her from his view just long enough for disbelief to take hold and make him doubt his eyes. It took less than a second for the person to move, gifting Daniel another view. All he could do was stare as a lead weight settled into his stomach.

She hadn't seen him yet, but Daniel couldn't seem to move. Caught somewhere between wanting to and his body not cooperating, Daniel stayed rooted to the spot.

She looked toward the bar as she made her way past it, a bright smile curved the edges of her lips and all thoughts of moving vanished. Daniel had forgotten just how beautiful she was when she smiled like that. The edges of his own lips twitched upward a fraction as her smile grew. She looked down, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Daniel had caught those same silky strands, brushing them back from her face as he kissed her.

His stomach tightened more, the smile slipping from his lips as reality came back to him. There was a time when this particular smile would have made what was going on in her head a mystery he would contemplate.

She looked up and saw him, her blue eyes went wide, before he could think more. The smile on her lips freezing in place for half a second before it melted away. The color drained from her pale cheeks and she slowed to a stop. Daniel stood there, still unable to do anything besides stare at her, a vice like pressure squeezing his chest.

"Daniel," she questioned, hesitantly, confusion filling her eyes. They dropped from his, fixing on his chest. She glanced back up at him, the confusion giving way to something else in her expressive eyes. Hurt and anger flashed through their depths before they lowered once again.

"Addison," he said haltingly. Neither of them moved. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. At the same time, he took a step closer without realizing it, willing her to look at him again.

"There you are," someone said drawing Daniel's attention from her.

"Sarah," Addison said, hoarsely. Bringing Daniel's gaze back to her, just in time to see the look of relief that flashed across her face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the older woman with dark curls and hazel eyes asked. A curious look marking her features as she watched them.

Addison's attention returned to him but she didn't meet his gaze, "Daniel Jackson," she began, eyes never lifting past his chin. "This is Sarah Bennett."

Daniel dragged his attention from Addison, he looked at the older women again, taking her extended hand for a quick shake.

"Sarah Bennett, this is Daniel Jackson." Her voice drew him back to her just in time to catch her attention darting from his face, the appropriate greeting dying on Daniels tongue.

"I was just coming to find you," the older woman explained. "We are ready to go."

"All right," Addison said with a nod, before she went on to explain, "There was a line in the bathroom."

After a second of silence, the older women's gazes passing between them, she said, "All right."

She took a step back and started to walk away leaving them alone again.

"Sarah," Addison called. "I'm coming."

Her attention lifted again, but not enough to meet his gaze and she took a step.

"Addy?" He enquired softly. A feeling akin to panic slamming into him. He took a halting step and lifted his hand slightly, wanting her to wait. To look at him again.

She did stop moving, her eyes lifting to his hand as if she knew. "I jus..I wa.." She finally gave him what he wanted, bringing his stammered words to a halt. Gone was the uncertainty and anger of moments, it had been replaced with something far worse: indifference. She shook her head as she stepped past him, leaving him to watch as she walked away.

Addy managed to only hold up her mask of indifference until she stepped past him. The knot that was tightening around the mass in her stomach tightened more. Addy tried to, at least, look outwardly calm as she made her way toward the waiting Sarah. A feat Addison was not finding so easy as she met the older woman's searching gaze. Addison gave a wane smile when she reached her.

As Sarah fell into step beside her, Addy turned her head just enough so she could see him. He was still standing there watching, and her stomach twisted violently. Addy looked forward again.

The time it took her to say goodbyes and get to the door could not pass quickly enough for Addison. She never was good at hiding what she was feeling, and even without that fault, Sarah Bennett was far too perceptive. Her keen eyes had stayed with Addison, her mind working out things Addison did not want her too. Addy could plainly see Sarah wanted to ask questions but kept them to herself, that was a fact for which Addison Marie Palmer was thankful.

**The Next Day**

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked drawing Daniel's attention. He looked up to find Sam Carter leaning in the doorway to his office, a friendly smile on her face.

Daniel took off his glasses, folding his arms over his chest, his brow wrinkling. "I decided to come in and go through the rest of these mission notes," he lied. Well, not entirely but it was not quite that simple. "I could ask you the same," he said, given the fact SG-1 had been told they were off for the holiday weekend and not to report until Tuesday, per Hammonds orders.

Sam stepped fully into the doorway. "I wanted to go over the data from PX336 again," Sam explained. PX336 was a remote planet on the outer edges of the solar system they had recently discovered. It had experienced an extinction level bond event at least two and half millennia ago; that turned the climate from verdant to arid rapidly; killing of life and drying the land out. The ruins they had found there were vast, from what Daniel could tell they had been advanced but apparently not advanced enough to save themselves.

"You're still going to be there Monday, right?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts and redirecting the conversation to Christmas.

"Yes," Daniel said.

She stepped back, wrapping her hand around the door casing. "I'm going to go grab my stuff and get out of here," Major Carter said. "See ya, Monday."

"See ya," Daniel replied, watching Sam disappear.

His attention dropped back to the notes on his desk. He had requested a team and a one week expedition to learn more about PX336 but as of yet he hadn't been approved. He also knew Hammond would approve it eventually, but If Sam's theory that the bond event had not been naturally occurring but the direct result of Genocide, Daniel suspected his request would be granted sooner rather than later.

He really had not been planning on coming in today. For once he truly had not. Though there was still two SG teams and staff on hand, they were only here for emergencies. Hammond had suspended all gate travel until after the holiday. Daniel had planned to do some research at home in his own library and go get Sam and Jack and Teal'c each gifts. For the last two years, Sam had invited them all over for Christmas and for those two years, Daniel had taken small gifts with him. It was the polite thing to do, though he had questioned more than once why he bought anything for Jack. Cranky and Crusty, he couldn't just be appreciative. Brows lifting, Daniel was absolutely certain that was not going to change this year. Why then was he sitting in his office, buried in research going through yet more notes about various planets and the cultures found there.

He had not slept hardly at all last night, he could not stop thinking about her. Maybe it wasn't even thinking about her so much as the heavy weight that had settled into his stomach and wouldn't seem to leave. He had wanted to see her bad enough he had gone to Ruby's the night before, but he had not been prepared for actually seeing her. Despite knowing, she most likely hated him, he had not been prepared for how it had felt.

He had not asked Grace anything even though he had wanted too, but now…. Now that he had seen her, he did not. He knew she was angry and hurt that morning but… Daniel pushed his chair back from his desk reminding himself he shouldn't have expected anything else. Not that he really had. She had every right to be angry or even hate for that matter. Despite not wanting things to have gone the way they did, he had slept with her, he reminded himself. And then… and then, his stomach turned at the idea, he had told her they… that his life was complicated… too complicated.

The image of her last night when she had started walking away filled his head. He had thought he could handle the condemnation or anger, hatred even but she wouldn't even look at him. Then she had.

"Hey," the same familiar voice as before said, "are you doing all right?

Daniel met Sam's searching gaze, "Yeah." Daniel knew where the question was coming from and he guessed he had the answer to the question he had had last night: had his companions witnessed what happened at the restaurant last night? At least Sam had.

"You could come have lunch with me?" Sam offered, watching him perceptively.

"Thanks," Daniel said, "But I want to get these notes sorted through."

For a moment Daniel thought she was going to push, but in the end she said, "Don't stay here too long, ok?"

"I won't."

xxxxxxxxx

Samantha Carter made her way down the corridor from Daniel's office, a messenger bag over her shoulder. Her steps slowing, she turned around and headed back down the corridor.

Sam had no idea what was going on. She supposed Daniel could have some form of a life outside of Stargate Command and SG-1 that none of them knew about. Whoever that girl he had been talking to last night or rather not talking to was part of it. Daniel had left the table in a normal mood, he had come back in an entirely different one and had appeared to not be able to leave fast enough.

Sam reached Daniel's door again, knocking on the casing as she stepped inside. "Hey," she began. "Why don't we help each other out," she said, slipping the messenger bag strap over her head. "You help me out and I'll help you." Moving deeper into the room, she went on, "I don't want to spend the entire day cooking and pouring over this data," she lied. That was exactly what she had been planning to do, had been looking forward to doing. "And I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing," she added, nonchalantly.

For half a second she thought Daniel was going to turn down her offer but he did not. Sam pulled the folders from her bag, placing one on the table, she opened the other to reveal a large geographical map made from a drones aerial survey.

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll, I may feel even more sheepish this time….. Haha! I went away for Easter and have had a difficult time getting settled back in. I also had a fair amount of research to do for this chapter, but enough of my excuses! This chapter is short, but the next shouldn't be. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Mothers Day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc and her story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You Got Inside my Head.**

* * *

Addy pulled her foot up onto the chair in front of her, wrapping her arm around her knee, and rested her chin against it. To anyone who did not know any better, she would look outwardly calm, as if a weight had not settled into her stomach last night. If they didn't look too closely, they might also assume the creases in her brow and around her eyes were there because she was concentrating on the periodical lying open on the dining room table before her. They wouldn't know they were really there because of the man she'd seen last night — or so she chose to tell herself. Addy poured her attention over the open edition of the Journal of Internal Veterinary Medicine on the table. Like if she tried really hard to be absorbed by the contents maybe she would become so. She needed to be, that was for certain. She had been so busy these last few weeks, Addy had only managed to skim through the last three issues. That was not a place you wanted to be when one of the doctors in charge of your clinical liked to give the equivalent of verbal pop quizzes on recent articles. Addy had found out first hand that, while you were not graded for your answers, you might as well be. She had also learned it was an uncomfortable and embarrassing place to be when Doctor Anderson asked you a question that you couldn't answer.

An image of the tall, grey-haired man with a stern brow flitted through her head. He emphasized how important it was to know everything you possibly could and be knowledgeable about all areas of veterinary medicine. Doctor Anderson was right, and Addy's only excuse for not reading them was exhaustion. She hadn't spent more than eight hours a day in her apartment since returning to Fort Collins after Thanksgiving. Usually less.

She had planned on using some of her vacation to become current again. Granted she had only been home for a few days and still had plenty of time, but getting up to date wasn't exactly why she had decided to do this this morning. Truthfully, she was hoping if she read it would keep her distracted and her thoughts far away from Daniel Jackson. She hadn't slept at all last night. Seeing him had brought with it such an overwhelming rush of conflicting emotions. Her heart had fluttered and she couldn't move, an ache forming in her stomach. For the briefest of moments, she felt genuinely happy like she used to be when she saw him. And to make her feel even more pathetic, one of the first things she had thought was she had forgotten just how beautiful his mouth was. Silly and stupid, she knew, but he did have nice lips and she had... Her thought trailed off as the weight in her stomach turned into a sick feeling. She had been a bundle of nervous energy; her emotions too chaotic for her to articulate, even now. In that instance, she had wanted….

The confusion had made her feel vulnerable and that had made her angry.

Addy shook her head, sighing heavily. There were so many other things she needed to be thinking about besides Daniel Jackson. That was difficult, however. She was not angry or even confused anymore, just emotionally exhausted.

She also needed to decide if she was going to carry on and do the specialist program in Pueblo after graduation. This problem, unlike her inability to concentrate, had nothing to do with Daniel. Addison just was not so certain she wanted to do another three to four years of postgraduate work and had not been since before classes started in the fall. Neither the issue of being behind on her reading nor her need to make up her mind about potential postgraduate studies seemed to be reaching their desired ends, however.

When she was young and decided she wanted to be a veterinarian, she had wanted to be an exotic vet. Well, more than just that, though she didn't know it then; she had wanted to specialize in Zoological Medicine. She had wanted to right through high school, but becoming a Zoological Veterinarian was highly difficult. It was an intensively competitive field of study in academia. That was mainly because there were so few chances for the postgraduate work, very few managed it. Students who were serious spent hours researching and writing papers, striving to get an original paper published that would help them be accepted. Even then, most did not make the cut. It was not that Addy ever stopped wanting to work with zoos and wildlife preserves, but she had decided she would settle for specializing in large animal medicine.

All specialized fields required writing and publishing original papers and she had written many. Three of them had been published, one in the very periodical she was reading. That one was about mycotoxicosis in canines. Mycotoxicosis is a fungal infection that could prove fatal in canines and other animals and a well written and researched paper was a sure publication. She had also written about obstructive feline idiopathic cystitis.

The one that had actually been the most interesting to write was about Chronic Wasting Disease in the North American deer population. It had highlighted how difficult it was or would prove to be to vaccinate wild deer populations. That topic being closer to the heart of the field she truly wanted had almost been a passion project.

She absent-mindedly grabbed the large stoneware cup full of coffee and hot cocoa from the table and took a drink. Despite the preoccupation of her thoughts, she did read every single word of the magazine article. However, if anyone had asked her to summarize what the two and a half pages said, she might have been able to tell them it was about new neurological treatments for equine encephalitis, but very little else.

Her father took the seat across from her, halting her thoughts. He glanced at her briefly before he lifted half of the sandwich he had brought to the table with him.

"I was thinking after Christmas was over, maybe we could head up to Telluride for a day or two. You could snowboard and we could do some ice fishing?"

"K." Telluride would be insanely busy the week of Christmas but Addy didn't mind. Though, rather than staying at the cabin she did wish her father would go skiing. He knew how — it was him that taught Addy to ski when she was a kid. Addy suspected it had something to do with her mom. It was something they had always done together. She had never spoken the question aloud, however. It was just one of the things that changed with her mom's death.

He went on, oblivious to her thoughts. "Your aunt Genie is leaving Wednesday. I was thinking we could leave Friday or Saturday morning?"

"Works for me," she replied, shifting in her seat, she put her foot back on the floor. Going away might be a good idea. Maybe snowboarding would help Addy clear her mind and she could decide what she was going to do.

"What are you reading about?" He inquired next, his blue gaze traveling to her magazine.

"New neurological treatments for equine encephalitis." She said, not missing how the question mirrored her thoughts of a few minutes ago.

"Oh, I see," her father said, a slight twinkle in his eye. Colonel Addison Palmer knew what encephalitis was and what an equine was. Even if he had not, he knew better than to ask any more questions. He had learned two things long ago: not to ask unless he wanted an explanation, and most times they weren't simple ones. He also got the feeling that his only child liked to over-explain things in more detail than was strictly needed.

Addy felt the edge of her lip twitch upward a fraction. "Do you really?" she asked dryly, watching him as he took another bite. She was very much aware why he said, "I see." In fact, he had been saying "I see," for about eight years now.

Shaking his head as he swallowed, he said, "no. No, not really. Have you decide if you're going to do that program yet?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "I could explain if you would like?"

"That's alright. If I decide I need to know, I will read your book." After chewing up another bite, the colonel held her gaze, studying her for a moment. "Well, you had probably better."

"Yeah." She agreed, taking a deep breath.

**XXXX**

Daniel's hand paused mid-word and he looked down, his brows growing close as he made sure he was translating the words right. He looked back up and continued writing on the chalkboard then stepped back, studying his work. He had started this translation from pictures and notes gathered from the original expedition sometime back. Daniel had decided to go over them again in the hopes he'd missed something that may be of use.

"There. It's there, right there," Sam observed as she paused the video taken by the drone. She didn't bother to look at Daniel. She swirled her chair, grabbing a still they had taken from the video she was watching.

She stood up after a moment. Picking up a sharpie, she pulled the top off with her teeth as she leaned over a fresh copy of the aerial map they had exploded.

She studied the map's topographical features closely, and the graph information before she circled a small area of the map with a dark spot in its center. "The first anomaly is right here," she said, meeting Daniel's gaze.

"How many more do you think there are?"

"Besides the three we've found? A dozen, maybe more, spread out across the planet." Sam returned her attention to the map as she continued. "But even that's just a guess. We really have no idea how big PX336 is."

Sam spread her arms out to her sides, placing her palms flat down on the edge of the table. She needed another mineral survey at one of these sites along with a survey of the land. "I wish our drones were capable of subsurface imaging."

Daniel did too; it would make his job that much easier. The technology did exist but as far Daniel knew — and he wasn't a scientist — the only place it had been employed so far was on the Ikonos-2 satellite presently in orbit around Earth. Their drones were capable of high resolution and infrared imagery. Unfortunately, that was the limits of their multi-spectral capabilities, and the resolution just wasn't good enough for subsurface imaging. And infrared was obviously of no use on a dead planet so they couldn't analyze the growth patterns of plants to see what they would reveal. "Do you think we have enough to convince General Hammond?"

"Maybe enough for another mineral survey." It wasn't entirely like the General to ignore their requests to further explore a planet, but with so much emphasis having been put on them bringing back technology, he wouldn't increase the manpower. There was no obvious weapons technology left by the planet's dead inhabitants, and there were no Naquada deposits either to entice further interest at this time. But if Carter could prove it was a weapon or a form of warfare that would change... The powers that be would want to know if there was technology out there that could kill a planet. The Tok'ra had the capability, they had blown up Sokar's moon, but if this really was a weapon, it was different. It did not blow the planet up, it quite literally killed it and left a husk so to speak.

The dark spot on the map Sam had just circled, she felt certain was theoretically one of several impact sites, where something was potentially shot into the core of the planet.

Somehow that felt much more personal. "Doesn't this feel a little personal?" Daniel asked, mirroring his thoughts. "Like whoever did this wanted the people to live in fear, to suffer?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does," she agreed, checking her watch, her eyebrows lifting. She started gathering up the map. "I really have to get going." And she did. When Sam had arrived at the mountain it had been at little after eleven in the morning; it was presently almost three thirty and she had a lot to do.

"What about you? What are you going to do now?" Sam inquired conversationally. She really just wanted to know he was doing okay and wasn't going to sit there the rest of the afternoon.

Daniel glanced down at his own watch, surprised to see most of the afternoon was gone already. It would be dark soon. He needed to go pick up presents. "I have to run to the mall."

He really would like to stay later and was tempted but there was no way. He would finish this at home later. Daniel grabbed a folder from his desk, shoving the papers he held inside and a couple of books as well. Grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he followed Sam to the doorway, shut off the light and closed the door behind him. Juggling the folder and books on one arm, Daniel slid his other into his jacket, then switched hands and did the same with the other. The normally busy corridor was empty of all but them and for a moment the only sound was that of their shoes on the concrete floor.

"Is your dad going to make it for Christmas?" Daniel asked as they made their way to the elevators.

Smiling, Sam said, "Yeah, he's going to try. He's currently on a mission." A thoughtful look slipped onto her face and she asked, "do you miss Nick?"

Daniel could not say that he hadn't thought about his grandfather lately. After everything that happened with Addison, Daniel didn't know if it was because he had been seeing just how alone he was or not, but he had thought about his grandfather. "Nicholas Ballard was never one for holidays." Daniel's brow furrowed as he silently added he was lucky if he received a letter a year from his grandfather, let alone see the man at Christmas time.

"That's too bad," Sam said, pulling Daniel back to the present.

He met Sam's blue gaze, nodding his head. "It is what it is," Daniel replied. The response was automatic and one of many he had used through the years when people asked about his family or lack thereof. He had found people got uncomfortable when they found out you were orphaned at the age of eight and even more so if they stumbled across the fact you had a living grandfather who'd left you to be raised by strangers.

By the time they reached the elevator, a silence had settled around them that neither broke. Daniel pushed the button as they waited. There was a far off look on his face again, his brow furrowed as he stared at the keypad. Sam watched him for a moment. No matter what Daniel might say about his relationship with his grandfather or how he tried to dismiss his childhood, Sam knew it wasn't simply a matter of 'it is what it is.' However, right now at this very moment, Sam wondered if he was thinking about his grandfather tucked away on an alien planet or the young woman from last night. Or maybe it was a combination of both that had left that distracted look on his face again.

"Sometimes it's best not to think too much," she offered as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

Daniel's attention shifted to Sam as the doors closed and he pressed the button labeled 'P' that would take them to the parking level. "I'm fine," he replied with a smile that was meant to be reassuring.

Not at all convinced, Sam simply smiled in return. She hated seeing him like this. Out of all of them she felt like Daniel deserved to find some happiness, especially after all he had lost. "You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, right?" She offered as the doors opened to reveal the parking level.

Daniel nodded his head. "Thanks."

_**Later that evening.**_

Addy smiled at her cousin Amanda as she hurried toward the kitchen. Her aunt Genie and Uncle Matt had arrived a few hours ago with their two children: Amanda, fifteen, and her older sister Crissy, seventeen. Once Amanda had disappeared into the hall, Addy returned her attention to Grace. Her gaze drifting down her best friend in the world's face for a moment. She had refrained from calling Grace all day. She knew Grace would be here for dinner tonight.

"I saw him." Addy finally gave in, despite her resolve to not think about Daniel Jackson or talk about Daniel Jackson. She looked down for a moment before she continued. "Last night. I saw him last night."

Grace nodded, surprised but still not, an uneasy feeling settled into her stomach. She didn't tell Addison that she had seen him as well. She simply said, "Yeah?"

Addison nodded in answer. There was just something so... so... She didn't know what. Surreal? She had been so exhausted last night, so drained. Earlier today she had been as well, but as the day went on and she had so much to do that now she was exhausted again.

Grace studied Addison, waiting for her friend to speak. "I saw him too."

Addy's gaze shot back to Grace. "When?"

"He came into Ruby's the other night after you left."

Addy sat up straight, her eyes drifting over Grace's features again. She wanted to know why Grace hadn't told her.

"Look, I know I probably should have told you, Add."

Unaccountably angry for the briefest of moments, that feeling gave way to another and her stomach tightened more.

"How was he?" Addy asked, unable to stop herself as the memory of him last night filled her head. He had looked uncertain among other things. Things Addison did not allow herself to contemplate.

"He seemed good. He came in for some pie and coffee," Grace trailed off, watching as Addy looked down again. "Maybe a little lost."

Addy remained silent for a moment, the same chaos she had felt last night rioting inside her. "Did he say anything?"

Grace knew what Addy was actually asking. "No," she said softly. He had wanted too, Grace knew that. But he had not. Honestly, that was probably for the best — if he had Grace quite possibly would've told him to fuck off. "What did he say?" she asked.

Addy shook her head, almost feeling the need to cry. "He..." she began trailing off. "He," Addy's brows scrunched up, her gaze drifted to her lap. "Nothing," she went on with a shrug and yet another shake of the head. "He wanted too, but I wouldn't let him."

Grace reached over grabbing Addy's hand, she really had no idea what to say. For almost anyone else they might be angry but... "Add, what happened?"

Addy shook her head, her gaze fixing unseeingly on the hearth stones. "I — I know you think I'm stupid."

"No, not at all." Grace didn't. Her friend was big-hearted and had a tendency to wear that same heart on her sleeve. It might make her more susceptible to being hurt but it didn't make her stupid. Truly that was part of what made Grace so angry: she never would have expected Daniel to hurt Addy. Not like this, not in this way. They had both been half in love with each other for months. Grace had seen it first hand. She would have actually put money on him not hurting her.

"I'll be alright," Addy said a moment later. "I'm just tired and so far behind in my reading, and I still don't know if I really want to do another three or four years of postgraduate work right now."

Going with Addison's shift in topic, Grace observed, "you've been uncertain for a longtime." And she had. Grace was not so certain that she would want to tackle another four years after having just finished nine years to reach her doctorate, either.

"Yeah," Addy agreed. "I want to have a specialty but I just do not know."

"Could you take some time off from school and then go back?"

Addison could, but she wouldn't once she had a job, she would not leave.

Xxxxxx

**Thanks for reading**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I owe you all another apology... I decided to try and write as much of the next couple chapters as I could and sadly, we are coming to end of this little story. I do have more planned for future stories. Also, I will be posting an Atlantis story soon!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I know it took forever and I'm sorry.**

**And a special note to the amazing Sam! I hope this makes up for short chapters, weeks of waiting, and not enough emotion! Haha! You are the best!**

**And as always, thank you, to my most amazing beta! She talks me off ledges, keeps me grounded and is always so encouraging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stargate characters or their world, but boy if I did... hahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**With a Broken Heart That's Still Beating**

**_Christmas Day_**

* * *

Daniel rolled over, throwing his arm over his eyes, his brows knit together. He was still entangled in the vivid threads of the dream-turned-memory he had woken with. He let out a deep sigh, the ache in his chest that had been his waking companion grew. For a minute, he could still see _her_ smile; feel the ghost of _her_ soft skin slipping against his, the revenant of _her_ heat curled against him. He could still remember the taste of _her_ lips as he eased her onto her back, his hand slipping along the back of _her_ thigh as he guided it over his hip.

Her arching against him, her small fingers digging into his chest, her gasping against his mouth. One of his hands finding its way to the small of her back, gently holding her there. His other arm moved to cradle her neck. A short time later, he lifted his head, staring down at her; it was suddenly difficult to breathe. He had always thought she was uncommonly pretty, but in that moment she was something far more: a flush covering her pale skin, lips slightly parted, whispering his name. She had held his gaze with a heavy lidded one of her own, letting him see everything she felt. He had been caught there in that moment in them, by the play of emotion he saw there.

Daniel moved his arm from his eyes, staring unseeingly at his bedroom ceiling, the furrow in his brow growing closer if that was even possible. All of this: how he felt was all wrapped up and woven into the feelings welling inside him even now. He had been able to separate himself from the memory of her before he saw her again. It had been a hard won fight, but he had or so he told himself. Now however he could not even come close. He had even tried to coldly rationalize what had happened between them as basically a brief sexual encounter, something most adult experienced at least once in their lives. Everything inside him, every fibre of who he was rebelled against such an explanation for her; such an easy dismissal of what happened between them. It wasn't lost on him that he had explained another to himself that way since Sha're, but he could not do that with Addison. She was different, what happened between them was different. He knew if things were not how they were, that night would have been a beginning.

Daniel stomach tightened, bringing him back to the present. For a few brief hours he had lost himself in the idea of having her in his life. He had lost himself in her laughter and her teasing. In eating ice cream and remembering again what it felt like to spend time with someone just because. She had put him completely at ease like she always did and he forgotten for a little while that his life was not a simple one.

He had lost himself in other things as well. In the feel of her. How her small frame had seemed to fit perfectly against his. How she had made him feel. But it had been more than that, so, so much more: it was them. He had lost himself in them; too them. That had all began when she asked him if he wanted to do something with her. She had blindsided him. He was not always the most articulate with women in romantic situations but their encounter had been one of the ones he would remember most. He still felt embarrassment even now when he remembered asking her "if she was sure."

An image of her laughing after they had ended up a tangled pile of limbs on the roller skating rinks floor, danced through his head. That one was followed quickly by another of her spectacular failure skating backwards. A faint smile tugged at his lips, she had laughed at herself that time as well. That was something, he himself had never quite mastered.

He had forgotten why being close to someone like this was such a bad idea, period, but especially with her. She would be far too easy to fall for. It wasn't that he hadn't heard the little voice that warned him things would feel different in the cold light of day; it was that he hadn't listened.

Those thoughts changed morphing into another memory, one even more painful. Letting her walk out of his life had been far harder than Daniel had been prepared for. She had been so shy. So hesitant. So disarmingly and surprisingly vulnerable. She had stepped into his kitchen the next morning barefoot, dressed in the same shirt and jeans from the night before, her short dark hair a tussled mess. Her full lips were slightly swollen from him the night before. The uncertainty and shyness in the look she gave him had fuelled the chaos brewing inside him. All thought had fled, he knew what he needed to do but he could not. Even now, he felt a lump form in his throat. Seeing the girl who always laughed at everything so unsure, like she had been when she suggested they go out the night before did something to him he would not let himself contemplate, even now. All Daniel let himself admit was she had completely disarmed him yet again.

The memory continued making that lump grow: Addison catching her bottom lip between her teeth, a soft smile dancing about her mouth.

"Hi," she had said, her cheeks growing redder. She had reached up, tucking an errant hair behind her ear, her attention dropping away from him.

Daniel had stood there unable to do anything besides stare at her for that heartbeats span of time, so many things assailing him. She was so beautiful, tenderness spread through his chest, despite the knot already formed in his stomach. In that moment, he had wanted her so desperately and not in the physical sense. He wanted the girl that charmed him until he agreed to go roller skating and smacked him in the nose with her forehead when she tried to kiss him. The girl that laughed at and teased him incessantly if the mood struck her. The girl who would let him talk about things most had little patience for. It wasn't just that she let him, she was curious and interested. The girl that was so uncertain in this moment, that it made him want what he couldn't have, almost desperately.

Daniel had taken one halting step closer, his first impulse was to duck his head and catch her lips. Reality was there to chase the thought and the tenderness away, however and stop any movement. "I–I'm," he'd stammered. "Tha...that," he'd tried again. "What what I mean," he'd tried a third time, watching what he could see of her downturned face. He had opened his mouth to tell her was sorry, but how could he.

She'd looked back up at him then. The blush that still faintly stained her skin had grown darker once more and those blue eyes had dropped to his lips. Daniel had known right there if he did not say what he needed to say now, he would not. "My life is too complicated," Daniel had blurted, not a stammer in sight. He had envisioned taking some of the roughness from the words, but he didn't. It was not possible.

Addy's gaze had snapped back to his, chasing away any further thoughts. Her brow had furrowed, the shyness and other qualities fading away. She'd looked confused for a half a second, then uncertain and then understanding slowly had dawned in her eyes. Not an understanding that his life was too complicated, but an understanding that he had just slept with her and was….

Addison attention had dropped quickly, she'd stepped back folding her arms over her chest in a defensive movement. "Oh… I–I see."

In that moment, he'd wanted to take it back. –All back. He didn't want to hurt her. He had looked around the room for something; anything that could help. Then he had stupidly offered her the cup of coffee he had just poured for her…

Shoving the memory off, Daniel threw back his blankets and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand, peering through the lenses to check for smudges. He used the edge of his t-shirt to clean them off before he slipped them on. He had managed to do exactly what he had told himself not to do. Oh, He had continued to research PX336 and put together some info for Sam to add to what she was compiling for her report, but he had spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about Addy yesterday. That had begun with him reliving the other night over and over again. He had seen the futility of his actions but he couldn't help it.

From there he had wondered where she was. Last year she had told him her and her dad went to spend the holiday with family, nearly every year. If his memory served him correctly she said, they had ever since her mother died.

The day before she left last year, she had slid into the empty side of his booth. She had only sat still long enough to hand him a Christmas card and a cookie tin and gift him with a brilliant smile and a wink across the table.

"Merry Christmas, Professor," she said, leaving Daniel with the tin in his hands, watching her as she hurried out the door, feeling a little bemused. Inside the tin he had found homemade chocolate chip cookies, butterscotch haystacks and a note that said, Merry Christmas, I hope they are as good as you remember. All he could do was stare at them for a moment. She had asked him what his favorite holiday treat was a few days before. He had said chocolate chip cookies then quickly amended his statement. Butterscotch Haystacks. His mom had always made them for him, that part he had not shared. Daniel had sat there staring at them, for a sometime. Not knowing what do with the idea that she had not only remembered but that she had made them for him. A friendly, sweet gesture yes, but he still didn't know exactly how to explain what he had been feeling.

Christmas had never been a huge deal to him, not after his parents died, but before they died it had been. When he was little, they had had the Christmas tree and presents, but it hadn't stopped there. His parents had shared their cultural experiences with him and knowledge with him. For instance, he had always known Santa Claus was actually from Lapland and not the North Pole. He had also known that the ancient Scandinavian festive celebration of Yöl was where the Yule Log tradition came from. That might be fairly common knowledge or at least, most people could tell you the tradition was European. He had known when he started school that the traditional Yule Log burned for twelve days and that every spark or ember from it represented a head of cattle or fish or piece of the harvest for the coming year.

He could still remember that last Holiday season with his parents, the memories brought with them an often felt hollowness to his chest. His father had accepted a job as Professor of Archaeology at the University of Barcelona. That meant they would be living in Spain by the end of the following year. He couldn't remember everything from that time, he had barely turned seven but Daniel knew the idea of leaving had been terrifying. He had always had a difficult time making friends as a child or knowing just how he fit in. Most children that young had an easy time making friends but not him. Even then he had found it hard and most of his attempts to make friends or to be accepted ended with derision and taunting. He did have one friend however, her name was Hope. Her father was director of acquisitions at the museum, his parents worked for. Daniel did not want to leave Hope.

His mother had been so determined to show him that this move would be good, she had started educating him on local customs. Over the Christmas holiday, Daniel had had a Christmas tree and Santa on Christmas but they had also celebrated The Festival of the Three kings. His parents had even dressed up as Melchior and Balthasar to give him a present like the kings traditionally did for the children of Spain on Epiphany. It hadn't actually occurred to Daniel that his parents had been a king short until after their death. A faint smile tugged at his lips. He could still see them dancing around in turbans made of a gold shiny material and robes that had really just been their bathrobes and sheets. His mom had served them the sweet treat, Roscon de Reyes, or Ring of the Kings, after dinner. She had asked Daniel if they should buy theirs from an authentic Spanish bakery next year or if she should make it herself. As usual that memory was bittersweet and tinged with longing. Daniel pushed past it. So much had changed for him in the next months. He had lost both his parents and his only friend. As time passed Daniel had very little interest in the holiday. He had celebrated with friends on occasion and Sarah when they were together. It was different if you had someone to spend it with, but he rarely did. If left to his own devises, Daniel would not even bother with the holiday, besides maybe going out to a restaurant for lunch.

This year, he found himself maybe not wishing things were different, but wondering what they'd been like if they were. And they were, he supposed at least different than spending them alone in a restaurant. He was going to Sam's and had for the last couple years but since she asked about his grandfather, Daniel had almost begun to wish Nicholas was around. Not that Nicholas Ballard had ever really filled the role of grandfather period, let alone at Christmas. Daniel had gotten the occasional card or letter on his birthday or late Christmas gift, that Nicholas had most likely sent to the foster home two prior to where Daniel was currently living.

Contrary to the past, Daniel did think things would have been different if his grandfather was here not on an alien planet. When Nick apologized for leaving him in foster care all those years, Daniel had felt something shift. Something change, those words didn't change the past but had held far more importance than Daniel would have ever guessed. He had always summarily dismissed his grandfather's action or at least he had as he got older as those of a man obsessed. He had not known until now just how much emotion he had buried because he had been left.

Daniel stood, checked his watch as he made his way to out of his bedroom.

It was only a few minutes past eight, hours before he was supposed to go to Sam's. But he had planned on getting up early so he could go over the information he had collected for her. He stepped into the kitchen, checking to make sure he had filled the filter on the coffee maker, before he grabbed the pot filling it with water. After he had that taken care of that he left the kitchen heading through the living room to the room that served as his home office or library. He moved toward the old library table complete with a brass desk lamp. He had left books and photos and notebooks scattered across it last night before he had finally gone to bed and he needed to sort through this notes and make sure he had everything he needed to take to Sam.

**_XxxX_**

Addison tucked her flannel clad legs tightly under her so there was room for both of her cousins on the small brown leather loveseat bedside her. A small stack of opened present and the contents of her Christmas stocking lay on the floor in front of her. Pulling her hair up into a short spiky ponytail, she yawned loudly. She was waiting for another pot of coffee to finish brewing. She had been the first up at about six twenty and hadn't slept at all. The last time she had woken up it was somewhere around six, a heavy knot in her stomach.

She had laid there for almost twenty minutes, staring at the play of shadow dancing across the ceiling. No clear thought in her head only many of him blending together. Some more vibrant and vivid than others. They weren't all from their night together, many of them from much further back. Like the first time he had ever made her breath catch in her chest. It truly hadn't taken much at all. Just Addy saying she was glad he was back after a week or two absence and the look he had given her. She had actually told him she had missed him, only half joking. Then he had looked at her like he was searching for something in her words, she had flushed scarlet, the world seeming to melt away. What was passing between them enveloped her. He stumbled over his reply, making the breathless feeling grow. Grace joked about his eyes and his lips and how handsome he was. And he was, almost perfectly so.

But it wasn't that. As cliché as it might sound he was so different from most of the other men she had known. She was usually a sucker for the sweet talker who would make a complete and total ass out themselves just to embarrass her or catch her eye. Or the super confident guy who had no trouble asking a girl out. Daniel had never even hit on her or flirted even and he wasn't super confident, but still, he could make her feel breathless with just a look.

The heavy knot in her stomach slowly gave way to a bittersweet pang. It had washed over her at first; in a tidal wave; swamping her. It made the ache in her stomach intensify for a brief second before, the wave ebbed, leaving nothing but the bittersweet.

Turning away from the memories, she had drug herself from bed, hoping to get at least one cup of coffee into her before the house turned into a mad house. She had managed to get one cup and another but she was pretty certain this was going to be at least a three or four cup day. The others had gotten up, Addy had gone to the bathroom and it cost her her third cup. It was Christmas morning, discarded wrapping paper lay scattered across the dark blue area rug, a fire burned in the fireplace and outside all was blanketed in white. She couldn't remember a Christmas morning that she had not yawned repeatedly since she was a kid. She could only conclude that waking up at the crack of dawn was much more exhilarating as a child. This year felt a little worse than normal. They had actually gotten up later this year but that was most likely because they had not even gotten back from the ranch until around quarter past one. Addy refused to even think about what had kept her up until nearly three and kept waking her up. Beside her on the couch, her cousin Amanda held up the yellow cable knit sweater with rolled cuffs she had just unwrapped, the unruly mass of blond corkscrew curls on her head bouncing around her shoulders.

The fifteen year old smiled brightly, her chocolate eyes almost sparkling.

Addy smiled in return. "Cute."

"Wait till you see yours?" Chrissy said, as she handed Addy what was obviously a shirt box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper, with penguins and polar bears dressed in Santa hats on it.

"Chrissy," her aunt exclaimed, from the chair by the fireplace.

At the same time Amanda hollered at her sister.

"Sorry," Chrissy offered to her mom. She simply stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Addy just met the bright blue eyes of the older girl and winked.

Amanda's attention returned to Addy and she explained. "It's my present, for you."

"I'm sure it's great," Addy said as she tore the paper from the box.

She lifted the grey-blue, crew neck sweater, with light grey baseball shirt style sleeves from the box. "I love it," Addy said smiling at Amanda.

"You do?" The fifteen year old enquired excitedly.

"Yeah, I love it," Addy assured her, and she did. Addy scooted forward, slipped the light garment on over the thermal she wore. Pulling the long cuffs back a bit, she leaned further over and grabbed the small box containing the guardian angel necklace Chrissy had gotten her.

"I think it will look good with this," Addy said, pulling the small charm and it's chain form within. She winked at Amanda as she undid the clasp and put it on. Her attention shifted to the older girl. She was presently perched on the arm of her mother's chair. Addy smiled again.

"Mom said, blue was the best color. And you like baseball tees," Amanda said drawing Addy's attention back to her.

Addy nodded, she supposed she did. She had a fair amount of them, she liked how the shoulders and sleeves were made. "I like the way the sleeves are made."

Addy watched Amanda as she hurried back toward the tree. Grabbing two more presents from beneath the huge Balsam fir, covered in mismatched ornaments. She handed one to her mother then handed other to Addy's dad, where he sat on edge of foot high hearth, close to her mom. "It's from me, Uncle," Amanda explained.

"Us," Chrissy corrected, earning a quick glare from her sister.

"It is," her father said smiling at both girls and seemingly oblivious to their tiff. "I wonder what it could be," he quarried. Lifting the box up, he shook it by his ear, a deliberately perplexed look in his twinkling eyes, just like he would do when they were little and announced their gift.

And Amanda giggled just like she always had. Addy watched as her father made a show of unwrapping his package, then paused. "Well I say," he said pulling a fishing vest complete with new flies sticking into the canvas fabric.

"I made most of them!" Amanda offered excitedly.

"I had practice," Chrissy defended.

"They took a class," her aunt Genie added, giving both girls a look that said enough.

"Really? Well, what did you make?" Addison Palmer asked giving his younger sister a narrow look.

Genie shrugged, playfully scowling at her older brother. "Well, I bought the vest."

"That's more than I received," Addy's uncle Matt chimed in, reminding her aunt that she had forgotten his presents at home. Just as he had done about ten thousand times since she had told him what she had done yesterday. It wasn't that her uncle really cared, he just liked to get under her aunts skin.

Her aunt gave an irritated sigh. "Why don't you remind me again," her aunt said, exasperation in her voice that the twinkle in her eyes belied.

Addy smiled watching them. This was just how they were: always playing with each other. When Addy had been a kid, they had made her nervous. To anyone who didn't know better, they would think they were bickering, but nothing could be further from the truth. The dry sarcasm and jibes was just how they were. They weren't serious. They were just playing.

Amanda interrupted her parents as she dropped a present in her father's lap. "It's from uncle," she explained.

Casting one last condemning look in his wife's direction, he said, "at least someone remembered me." He shared a conspiratorial look with Addy's father.

"Does it count, if I'm the one who picked out?" Addy through out there, a smile on her face. And she had. She always picked out the gifts and her father supplied the currency.

Her uncle cocked one blond brow as he met her gaze. Apparently, it didn't when he found a new bait cast reel inside.

Addy watched for a moment more before her gaze drifted toward the fire place, her stomach tightening. Apparently, no matter what her resolve, fate was determined to make sure Daniel stayed on her mind, ever since Grace had told Addy she had seen him. Silently scoffing at herself, she amended, who are you trying to kid: you've been thinking about Daniel every day, at least once day since about two weeks before winter break began. Now it was even worse. She had known she would and if she were being honest, she had expected to obsess over him. She was obsessive by nature and that was great when you were ironing out details for a term paper, but not when it came to this. Point of reference: her hoping he would be at Ruby's the other night. But she had expected to do her pining secretly and silently.

Last night was another occasion of fate working against her. Addy, her father and the rest of her family had gone to the ranch as planned. Addison had been determined to not think about Daniel, to have a nice evening and just stop. All thinking about him achieved was to bring back all the hurt and confusion of a few months ago. It made her feel stupid for it still hurting her so much.

She was fully aware how much she sounded like the pages of a Nicholas Sparks novel, but she couldn't seem to let this go. And her encounter with him, coupled with his visit to Ruby's it was even harder. She had been far from prepared for their encounter or how seeing him made her feel as she had already established. But pointing out to herself, how stupidly childish she sounded did not seem to change anything. The hurt and confusion was still very much there and still very much real. In that one night, she had wholly and completely fallen for him. Any part of her that hadn't before that night did then.

Sarah and Cole had built a bonfire and sprayed part of the yard down so the kids could ice skate. Addy had grabbed her jacket and wandered out on the porch to drink her buttered rum and watch them play. Sarah had followed her out there a few minutes later, they had stood there side by side for a few minutes watching.

Sarah had asked, "Who was your friend?"

No small talk. Straight to the point as usual, Addy had immediately known who Sarah was talking about but for some reason had only been able to respond, "Hmm?"

The soft patient smile that slipped onto Sarah's face was one Addy knew well. It said, take your time, but I decide how much time you need before I start with more questions. After a less than a minute she asked, "Daniel? Wasn't that his name?"

Chrissy plopped down on the couch where her sister had been sitting, drawing Addy from her thoughts. Addy smiled at the younger girl. She scooted closer, dropping her head on Addy's shoulder. Addy in turn, rested her cheek on Chrissy's head for a moment. Chrissy was the complete opposite of her sister. Where Amanda was fair haired and had the complexion of her father, Chrissy favored Addy and the Palmer side of the family.

Chrissy was five foot seven at least and Addy was only five foot five but Chrissy had the dark hair and blue eyes and slight dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose like Addison. They were similar in many ways actually. Chris played softball, basketball, and ran cross country like Addy had. She loved being outside and fishing and snowboarding and hiking. She wanted to go to work for the forestry department. Amanda was a cheerleader who'd rather be at the mall and was already talking about getting her masters of business administration.

The timer on the coffee pot went off.

"I'll get it," Addy said, getting up once Chrissy sat up.

"I'll help," Amanda said.

Addy shook her head, "I got it, you guys stay."

**_Later that day_**

Brows drawn, Jack watched Daniel as the younger man made his way down the hall behind Samantha Carter's father.

They were discussing PX336. Selmak, Jacob Carter's symbiote, had offered to take a look at the research and see if anything was familiar. Then he added a but. There was always a but, even if it was a hidden but and not called a but, there always was a but with these guys. There were races out there that had lived so long ago that the Tok'ra knew nothing about them. Sam and Daniel would both argue that that was entirely possible and that may be, but to Jack that just sounded like a built in out, in case it was inconvenient. Maybe Jacob or Selmak could shed some light on the mystery, but Jack would reserve judgement. Jack was never quite certain how he felt about the one time air force general now Tok'ra operative. Jacob Carter was never overly warm, which suited Jack O'Neal just fine. The part he had the issue with or that sometimes irritated him was that like, all the Tok'ra, he only shared what he thought the Tauri needed to know. That, at least, as far as Jack was concerned, left out a lot of essential information that could be considered pertinent. The arm bands, for instance. Jacob was not involved in that instance but the point still stood. Jack had the gut feeling the Tok'ra knew far more about the devises from the very beginning than Freya had let on, never mind Anise, her symbiote. And not just about the deleterious effects it had on the body, though he expected they knew that as well.

It wasn't any of that, however, that had Jack's attention. As engaged as Daniel appeared in conversation with Jacob about that planet he and Sam were currently obsessed with, he had been distracted through most of dinner. Really distracted at times.

Jack jumped up, grabbing the platter of leftover turkey from the table and followed Sam and Teal'c into the kitchen. Jack placed the platter on the counter near the sink then walked back around the island and leaned against it. He caught Carter's gaze, nodding toward Daniel as he and Jacob stepped back into the dining room, still deep in conversation. Her blue eyes skated past him and she shrugged.

"What's going on?" Jack mouthed softly, watching as Sam kept spooning mashed potatoes into an orange Tupperware bowl.

Sam gave Daniel another quick glance, when she finished. She snapped the lid on the bowl. "I'm not sure," she said, as she started spooning stuffing into the next awaiting storage container.

Jack looked over his shoulder, brow scrunched up, giving the younger man another quick look. At present, Daniel and Jacob stood close together, heads bent over an open folder Daniel held. Attention shifting back to Sam, Jack asked the first question that came to mind, "Is this about the girl from the restaurant the other night?" Sam didn't really need to answer. Whoever she was there was something there. Jack wasn't really one for involving himself in others' personal lives, and he might have forgotten all about her, if Daniel hadn't been so obviously ready to get away from everyone afterward. "Have you talked to him?" Jack inquired before Sam could reply.

Sam nodded, "Briefly but not really?" Jack nodded like he understood, but had absolutely no idea what that meant. Sam continued without him having to ask questions. "I stopped by the mountain on Saturday and he was there."

"I see," he said, though nothing was really made any clearer. "So you don't know what is going on?"

"I think they were more than friends," she began, looking up at Jack. "He looked like a guy with things he wanted to say, and she looked like a girl who..." Sams words trailed off as she tried to find the right one. "She looked like the girl who's been hurt."'

"I agree with Major Crater," Teal'c said after having stayed quiet until now. "It would appear Daniel Jackson has feelings for this girl. She did indeed look hurt."

Crossing his ankles Jack leaned more heavily on the tiled countertop. "Neither of you asked?" He inquired, his attention passing between Teal'c and Sam.

Teal'c said, "No, I have not."

Sam simply shook her head, her attention moving to what Jack could only assume must be Daniel before it came back to him. "I hung around for a while. I was hoping he would open up on his own. But he didn't. I told him if he needed to talk about anything, he knew where to find me." Sam finished putting the stuffing in another storage bowl, then said, "I don't know for certain what's going on, but I think he's hurting."

Jack still wasn't so certain what he thought. None of them really had time for relationships. Jack spent far less time at the mountain than Daniel or Sam and he would still find it difficult to juggle having someone in his life and SG-1.

With Carter and Daniel, it would be even more difficult. They basically did nothing that did not pertain to their work. He understood being dedicated, but as far as he knew they chose to spend much more time there than they needed to. Daniel would even stay the night, catching a quick nap in one the state rooms if he found something distracting enough to work on.

Jack spent most of the rest of the afternoon observing and listening. Listening to a discussion on an ancient long dead culture was a little too much like a briefing at work but he listened anyway. Well, he'd listened until he had started wishing his ears would bleed, at which point he had wandered to Sams living room and watched part of the Titan vs Cowboys game. He wasn't going to, he had set up his VCR to tape it and he hated coming into a game in the middle and missing half the action, but when the alternative was extreme boredom, Jack decided he would watch anyway. It was a hell of game. It ended with a shutout. The Titian's took the Cowboys, thirty-one to nothing.

And it did turn out that the Tok'ra knew something of the planet and surprisingly, at least to Jack, Selmak was willing to share. But after the symbiote explained what he knew, it was not so surprising he had been willing to share it. Basically, it was nothing important. The planet's actual name had began with a 'na' sound. The Tok'ra sometimes used the uninhabitable planet to rendezvous and hand off intel or to hide things. From what the Tok'ra had been able to learn, the original inhabitants were a peaceful people, not fighters. Even less was known about the race that killed the people, besides they were monsters and another race called the An something had fought them trying to save the people.

Jacob went on to say that whoever the race with the planet killing technology was, the Tok'ra were certain had been destroyed by the An something. The An something had also long since vanished. Jack was thoroughly surprised he had retained that much information but was certain most of it would be forgotten by tomorrow.

Jack was not really so certain what spurred him to start the conversation that he did next. He did think there was something wrong when a person was more excited about what they found in a book than the real world around them, but really it was a matter of to each his own. He just liked to irritate Daniel and Sam, so he gave them a hard time about spending so much time at the mountain. Well, maybe he wasn't so much irritating Sam but he was pretty certain he got under Daniels skin on occasion, but it was still true. There was a whole world out there waiting. Originally, Jack could understand Daniel's obsession. He had wanted to find his wife. Jack could also understand Daniel throwing himself back into his work with renewed vigor after Sha're's death. Jack had originally joined the program because of his son's death. And then there had been Sha're or Amunet's child to find, but Daniel continued to work as hard. They rarely talked about personal things, but Jack wondered if Daniel had ever even thought of moving on or getting back out there. Daniel was sometimes so infuriatingly noble and self-sacrificing, Jack wanted to shake him. He probably told himself having anyone in his life wasn't fair to them.

"Hey," Jack said, after the others left the room. "Thanks for the gloves.'"

His thank you was met with a suspicious amount of silence and a flat look from Daniel. "You are welcome. It only took you three years."

"Really, I've never said thank you in three years?" Jack asked. Surprised to find out he hadn't, but at the same time, not.

Daniel's brows furrowed but he didn't comment, leaving Jack to shrug.

"How are things?" Jack asked.

Daniel stared at him for a minute, surprised by the other man's question. Jack wasn't one for small talk at all and if he attempted it, there was usually a reason. Daniel's brow furrowed, Jack was watching him expectantly and usually, if he asked that question, it didn't really require a reply. "Fine," Daniel replied, the word coming out more like a question.

Not really the best with words and certainly not when it came to talking feelings with other men, or women for that matter, Jack didn't say anything for a moment. Taking a swig from his beer, he gave it a try. "Anything new?"

"Not really."

Jack nodded, looking towards the kitchen doorway. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had absolutely no idea what the connection was there. As much time as Daniel spent at the mountain, Jack doubted she was someone he was seeing or dated, but Sam and Teal'c both felt there was something there.

"You know, when I first joined up, I had this dog," Jack began.

Daniel's brows furrowed and he listened, mildly curious as to where this story was going. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I had had him since I was about nine. He was a lab. Black lab, smartest damn bird dog I ever had. When I got back from basic he was so happy to see me, he knocked me over in the doorway." He paused. "I sometimes wonder, if I hadn't listened and gave him to the cousin's kid, if it wouldn't have been better for him."

"What happened to him?"

"By the time I got home again, he was gone. My mom said, he just laid by the back door waiting for me."

Daniel watched the older man for a moment, still uncertain where Jack had been going with that story but certain there was a message. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"The point is, life is short and sometimes it's nice knowing someone cares, even if it is a dog," Jack trailed off. ''But hell, what do I know.…."

"So you think, I should get a dog?" Daniel asked slowly, his brows knit together.

After a moment of silence, and a long stare, Jack continued with a shrug, "Yeah, or you know, a friend."

Daniel stared at Jack for a moment, understanding dawning. "I see," he just really didn't want to talk about this.

Jack went on, "You know, there's lots of really good reasons not to be with someone. You fight. You want different things. She likes Chinese and you'd rather have pizza." He trailed off as if weighing that last one, he shrugged, looking back over at Daniel. "Maybe you only need one really good one to be with them."

Daniel looked down at the floor, he really didn't need or want anyone sharing there opinions or thoughts. None of them knew what happened, and he had no intention of telling them, he was almost ready to tell Jack to leave it, when he spoke again.

"Do you care about her?" Jack asked in the first direct reference to the woman from the other night.

For some reason that question brought him up short, Daniel's brows lifted, his lips almost pursing. His gaze came back to Jack.

"Hell, I could be way off the mark here. I don't know what the story is but there was some obvious tension," Jack finished, before Daniel could confirm or deny. "But maybe if you do care about her, that is your one really good reason,"Jack suggested.

That was actually the best possible reason Daniel could come up with for not being with her.

"Now I'm gonna go get some pie," Jack announced, slapping Daniel on the back as he got up.

**_The next evening_**

Daniel pulled into Ruby's parking lot, far more nervous than he wanted to admit. He had wrestled with what Jack had said, or tried to wrestle with it. In truth, he hadn't nearly as much as he would have expected himself too. After Jack had gotten past his dog story, what he said had made a lot of sense. And in retrospect the dog story did as well, when put in to context. He had spent most of the day trying to remind himself why this was wrong; why it was such a bad idea. He still had misgivings but Jack had been right. He cared about Addy. He cared about her enough, he should be willing to walk away. Daniel wasn't even certain he understood it himself but it was almost like Jack gave him permission to do what he really wanted to do. Despite knowing what he hoped for, Daniel knew, after what he had done, Addison might not forgive him. He honestly would not blame her if she did not, he ultimately just wanted her to know he never wanted to hurt her.

He did not have her number or address. He had looked in the phone book but there was no Addison Palmer, Colonel or otherwise listed. For a split second he had contemplated using one of the computers at the base to find her. He had even started typing her name and stopped himself. It felt creepy to do it that way. Wrong really.

His gaze slipped over the lighted interior as he turned into one of the parking places along the front. He turned his key, killing the engine and took a deep breath as he opened the door. He knew this was not going to be easy and could very likely prove not pleasant. He suspected Grace knew what had happened between he and Addy and the blonde had a tendency to speak her mind and was fiercely loyal to Addison.

Daniel stepped inside, ignoring the misgivings he had and headed for the counter where Grace stood with her back to him, his attention drifting down her back. Daniel placed his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath.

"Hello, Grace."

xxx

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

So, hey all, I know this has taken me an inexcusably long time to post. I've been a little busy but more than anything, I was putting rewriting off because this is the last chapter and it's on the shorter side. Addy and Daniel have been a lot of fun to write and I do plan to revisit them. A load of huge thanks to all my great reviewers and those who have faved and followed! And thanks to my most amazing beta and Kappa and Kate for helping me keep my muses moving!

You have all made this worthwhile so without further preamble here we go!

**XXX**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**There's a want and there's a need. There's a history between. **

_**Nine Days Later**_

* * *

Addison leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. Unable to sit any longer she climbed to her feet. She left her grey knit hat forgotten on the floor where she had sat, leaning against the wall near his door. She paced a few feet down the hall then turned and came back, staring unseeingly at the blue-grey carpet as she did so, unsure yet again. Part of her wanted to leave, that cowardly part of her, that part that did not want to be hurt again. It wanted to run right back down the stairs and out the door.

Addy took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of her wide-leg jeans to keep from fidgeting. Her attention moved to the pale wood veneer door with the number three hundred and two emblazoned across it with cheaply made plastic numbers coated in golden paint.

Her momentary calm gave way to uncertainty again, and Addy sighed, pulling her hand from her pocket so she could check her watch. She had been here for a while waiting for him. She was not by nature a patient person, so the near thirty-five minutes, which was already a while, had felt like hours. She had known that when she came here, she might have to wait. She knew he worked late hours, even when he came into _Ruby's_, and that was one of the reasons she was here at almost nine pm. She also knew he might not be in town at all, or that he might have found another late night place to frequent. The last bothered far more than made sense or it should. However, the idea of someone else…. Addy shot the idea down before it has a chance to continue. Despite knowing, she did not know if he was home, Addy had still just come here anyway.

Daniel had given Grace his phone number that night so Addy could call him; but she hadn't been able to bring herself to pick up the phone. Frankly, she had been even more confused for six of the last eight days. She had instantly gone on the defense when Grace brought him up again, trying to protect herself from the confusion and hurt, but it hadn't worked.

Yet again, he had surprised her. She had never expected him to seek out Grace. Still, a secret part of her, one she tried to ignore, had still whispered to wait all along. It was the part that had leapt to attention when Grace told her Daniel had come to see her. But if they were going to talk, she wanted to do it in person, not over the phone. She still had absolutely no idea what he could say, but he had convinced Grace, which was no small feat.

"Add, I think you should talk to him," Grace had said. "Just give him a chance."

Addy had gone directly into defense mode, a feeling akin to panic filling her chest, and she quickly had busied herself packing. Heart racing, she wouldn't let Grace say anymore. She couldn't. Nonetheless, she had tucked his number in the inside pocket of her ski jacket and brought it and thoughts of him to Telluride with her. She had considered calling him, and almost _did_, but decided it would be better if she waited until they were back in The Springs.

They had originally planned on coming back on Sunday, then on Wednesday. Then her dad asked her if she minded if they stay an extra day or two, adding that he had thought they could go take a pass at the mountain. As unexpected as that had been, Addy had truly not thought about Daniel hardly at all that first day. She knew her father suspected there was something on her mind and had probably offered more for her benefit more than anything but that hadn't mattered. They had laughed and had the best days they had had in a really long time. They had talked candidly about her mum. Up until then, Addy had always known her father and her mother had shared something special and that her father had not been quite the same since she passed. But Addy hadn't known that when he was uncertain, he still talked to her mother or that it had taken months for him to stop getting her mums coffee cup out in the morning. He said all those things country singer sang about love was what he had felt. He had followed it up with a well, maybe except for that one about driving a truck through a hotel. Addy had laughed and shook her head. She knew what her parents had was special and unusual. They had known happiness was a choice, not dependent on the other person. And they had laughed and teased each other right until the end.

While Daniel had remained in the back of her mind, it was the first time since that night at _The Cattlemen's_ that she had actually really not thought about him.

An image of him, so uncertain that evening, filled her head and her stomach knotted with the same feelings it had that night, chasing away the lighter feeling thoughts of her dad had left her with. Shaking the memory off, Addy concentrated on her time with her dad again. The distraction had given her perspective. She hadn't been nearly as uncertain when they arrived home today, she just knew she was going to let Daniel say his part with no expectations.

But at this very moment, her nerves were winning the battle for her calm. The longer she waited for Daniel, the harder it became to just sit, and the more in her own head she became. And the more angry that made her.

Needing to move again, Addy paced back down the hall toward the elevators and the large window that looked out onto a section of Old Colorado City. Car lights and street lamps, shone off the wet streets, catching in the windows of the old brick buildings lining its sides. Leaning a hip against the casing, she folded her arms over her chest and crossed her ankles. She watched the scene below, half searching for any sign of Daniel among the small amount of people on the narrow sidewalk below.

She had envied him his apartment in the old city area, with its cobbled streets and old storefronts set into brick buildings, museums, parks, and restaurants. The building three doors down had been a bordello and saloon in its day, now it was a real estate office. This area of town had such a past. Chances were this building had been built when the town was growing from just another boomtown to something more substantial, and there were still tunnels under the roads so men could enter such establishments under the road. She had always loved it here this time of year particularly, with a light snow gently falling and Christmas lights still wreathing windows. Tonight though the Christmas card quality of the scene below was lost on her.

Addy sighed, pushing away from the window casing with one foot and started back down the hall, checking her watch as she went.

**Xxxx**

Daniel looked up at the front of his building, just catching sight of silhouette moving away from the window on his floor, a light dusting of snow on the sidewalk crunching under is combat boots. He'd worn his fatigues home tonight, but only because they'd gotten back from today's mission late. He had paused long enough to drop his gear, grab his coat and order Chinese food on his way to his car. A few days ago, he would have hurried inside and into the elevator on the off chance it was her he had seen, but it had been over a week and Daniel had told himself it was time to let go. That did not stop the knot twisting in his stomach at the thought, however. He reminded himself he had tried, but she obviously didn't want to see him. He had checked his phone messages four or five times a night, just on the off chance he hadn't heard his phone ring. But he also knew it was time to let this go; let _her_ go. That wasn't saying that he wanted to or that it would be exactly easy but he would try.

Brow furrowed, Daniel reached the glass doors of his apartment building lobby, pulling one of them open; he stepped into the deserted space and crossed the pale green tile floor to the elevators. He pushed the lighted button, waiting only seconds for the heavy steel doors to open and he was inside, selecting his floor.

He also had to keep reminding himself that this was probably for the best. He didn't know how she would fit, but even before Jacks dog story, Daniel had wanted to try. He wanted to know. Needed to know.

Daniel stopped the thought right there, knowing it would lead him nowhere good as the elevator stopped and he stepped out.

He took several steps before he looked up, his gaze drifting to his door. His steps slowed and his gaze snapped back up, heart pounding. Her blue eyes met his and held and for a split second he questioned if she was really here. His brow furrowed and he looked from her, down the hall then back. "Ad..Addy, " he stammered. He turned again, nearly pointing at the window. It was her. She had been…_she_ had been in the window.

Addison had scrambled to her feet the moment she saw him exit the lift. Despite her best intentions, her heart gave an odd little flip and her stomach tightened. She opened her mouth slightly, but whatever she may have said died on her lips. She couldn't seem to articulate now that he was looking at her. Her attention dropped to the floor, looking for anything to focus on but his face; this was apparently going to be harder than she had anticipated.

"Addy?" Daniel stammered a second time, opening his mouth several times as more words tried to come out. It had been _nine _days. "You.. you're here. I…"

Her gaze darted to his face, skin pale. "I've been," she began, her voice trailing off as she finished, "gone."

"Montana?" Daniel heard himself ask, not moving.

Slipping her hands in her back pockets again, she glanced up at him, holding his gaze for a moment. "No," she began softly, shaking her head. "No, Telluride, actually."

She loved the winter. "Snowboarding?" he heard himself ask.

"Yeah," she said, with a short nod. "Dad, actually," she continued, smiling softly for a moment before she remembered where she was. "Went too," she finished awkwardly.

That smile, no matter how brief, had set his heart racing. But it was not just that quick smile that did something to him, he took a step closer. He knew how important it would be to her that her father had gone with her, before he could say anything she did.

She glanced up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. Her attention dropped to the bag of food dangling from his hand, "We should go inside."

Her suggestion, no matter how practical, left him frozen in place again. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, if you wan.. if you want," he stumbled after a moment. His attention shifted to his door before it came back to her down-turned face.

Addy shifted uncomfortably, glancing up at him with uncertain eyes.

Still unable to read more than hesitance and uncertainty in her gaze, Daniel remembered himself and stepped past her, slipping the key into the lock. He pushed the door open, flicking the light switch on before he stepped out of the way, letting her move past him.

Completely uncertain what to do, Daniel stared at her for a moment, his attention drifting down the tense line of her small frame. He opened his mouth to speak and unsurprisingly nothing came out. He hadn't planned a speech, really, he just wanted her to…he still didn't know how to articulate it. Determined to get a handle on himself, Daniel forced himself to move. He stepped past her and took a few steps inside, putting his bag of food on the table. "Are you hungry?" He asked, the words nervous and unbidden as he removed one of the styrofoam boxes from the bag.

She turned then and finally looked at him again, folding her arms over her chest, her gaze dropped again for a split second. "What do you want Daniel?"

"I," he began stammering, "I want…" Swallowing, he finally managed to get hold of his tongue and said exactly what he felt. "I am sorry."

She stared at him for a moment a silent warning going off inside her. That simple phrase and the earnest look in his eyes had the power to chase everything before now away.

"_Sorry?_" She spat, not ready and angry with herself for being so willing to forgive him so quickly. "You are sorry," she went on nodding her head as she spoke, contempt in her voice. "Sorry for what?" She asked, looking away from him, anger slipping across her face. "_Sorry_. Sorry for what?"

Daniel stood there watching her, growing more anxious the more visibly angry she became. But he had no idea what to say.

"Sorry?" She questioned again, looking at him once more, even more upset. "Sorry for sleeping with me? Is that what you're sorry for? Hmmm, Daniel?" She went on as she turned away from him, running her hands up both sides of her head as she paced to the table. "For making love to me and then offering me coffee and a cold excuse?"

Her words stung, but she they were true. Again he was helpless.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Addy asked next, knowing even as she spoke the words, they were unfair and wrong, but she wanted to hurt him. She spun around, facing him as she continued,"Don't expect a repeat because there won't be one."

"Please Addy, don't," Daniel began, panic filling his chest. He had never meant that. As much as it hurt to hear her say those words, he knew what he had done could have been easily interpreted that way.

Her heart was racing in her chest making it nearly impossible to breathe. She turned giving her back to him, not wanting him to see her face. Shame mixing in with the other emotions rioting inside her, she knew that wasn't what happened.

Daniel took one halting step toward her. "Addy," he questioned softly. The word came more like a plea than a question and Daniel found himself taking another step closer. She seemed to grow even more tense.

Still needing to protect herself, Addy spun, facing him. She put her hand up, he stopped. "Don't. You don't get to.." Panic filled her chest, Addy made to walk past him. She needed to leave.

Before he knew what he was doing, Daniel stepped closer, grabbing her arm. Surprising them both with his actions. Daniel's attention stayed on where his hand was wrapped around her small forearm. Flexing his fingers, he didn't let go. He knew that if he did, she would skirt past him. "Addison," he began, his attention moving to her face. "Please, Addy. I never," he began swallowing, his brows growing even closer as he tried desperately to find the right words. "I would never purposely hurt you like that."

She nodded, fighting tears, her gaze dropping away. "What do you want, Daniel?"

You, a voice inside him answered immediately. "I'm s…" His words trailed off before he said he was sorry again, her attention returned to his face. "I wish.. I never wanted to hurt you," he finally got out. He dropped her arm, knowing that if she walked past him, he'd make himself let her go. "I just. You… I wanted you."

Addy looked down, when he dropped her arm.

Daniel's chest tightened more as she didn't move. Her hair hung about her face, hiding it from him. He wanted to touch, just step closer, brush her hair from her face. A voice inside him, pushed him to do just that. He wanted her to look him. Actually, he _needed _her to look at him.

Just like the night at the restaurant, as if she had heard his thoughts, she did. Her gaze darted up for a minute before she quickly looked away. But it was just enough for him to see more moisture gathering in her eyes and the confusion dancing behind it. A vice-like pressure settled into his chest and before he knew what he was doing, Daniel stepped closer. "Addy," he whispered softly. She still didn't look at him.

His hand reaching up of their own accord, he caught her soft dark hair, with his fingers, brushing it behind her ear. He didn't urge her head up, just trailed his fingers across her cheek before they dropped away. "Addison?" He swallowed hard, before he continued. "Please let me fix this."

She finally looked up at him then. Her eyes slowly lifting. Tears were coming in earnest this time, it was almost too much. But he made himself stay still, afraid if he touched her again she would startle. Her attention drifted to his mouth.

Addy wanted to believe. She actually knew she could believe him, it was just… She didn't know. He had hurt her so much. "You made me feel like a fool," she said, her eyes meeting his again. She batted moisture from the corner of her eye.

Daniel held her gaze but didn't say anything for a moment. He truly didn't know if he was supposed to. "I didn't, I—"

"Daniel," she began. "I—I don't— it wouldn't…." She trailed off again, before she admitted, he hurt her far more than he should have been able to. "What do you want, Daniel?" She asked again, those words her only defense.

He wanted her to see just how badly he wanted this, he wanted them, he put it all out there.

"You."

One simple word, with so much meaning.

The open look in his eyes, mad she heartbeat a little harder, but she still needed to know why he had done what he had. "Then why?" she began, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Why did yo—"

"I" Daniel began, his attention dropped and he closed his eyes for a moment. He swallowed before he spoke, his eyes lifting to hers as the first of what he knew would be many half-truths came out. "I never know where I am going to be, or how long I'm going to be gone. I can't always promise you things like: I will be home at five or I won't just suddenly up and leave. I won't be able to call you or tell you tell you anything." He paused before concluding. "I didn't think it was fair. I didn't want to hurt you." Daniel waited, knowing as she remained silent that she was weighing his words. He hoped they didn't come up wanting in her eyes.

Addys gaze stayed on his hands, words not coming out. Somehow they had moved closer in the minute, so he was close enough to touch. Addy reached out, her finger tips settling on his chest. She stepped closer, her palm flattening against the firmness of his chest. Her eyes skimmed over the hollow of his throat, slowly traveling up his neck then across the strong line of his jaw, pausing on the lips she liked so much.

"Daniel," she whispered.

No sooner than the word was out, and Daniels fingers were slipping into her hair and his lips gently brushed against hers.

**A few weeks later**

"Daniel," a voice called as he was poked in the arm.

He shifted in the bed and cleared his throat as he threw the arm that was poked over his forehead. Yet, he did not open his eyes.

Within half a second the mattress moved and the same voice called to him again. "Daniel," said she, in a sing-song voice. He cleared his throat again, a grin tugged a little harder at his lips, but he didn't answer or open his eyes.

The bed shifted very quickly and he was poked much harder in the side. This time he rolled to his side, away from her.

She leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "Daniel." She let her breath linger there on the sensitive flesh, a shiver slid along his skin but he still didn't acknowledge her. The bed shifted again as she moved away, "I know you're awake, Daniel."

Two seconds later, "If you do not stop ignoring me, I will resort to other means."

She didn't even wait for a response this time. "All my bags are packed," she began singing rather loudly and definitely off-key. "If Ben Affleck can do it so can I," she declared in sing-song before she started singing in earnest again, "I'm ready to go I'm standing here outside yourrr…"

Daniel moved quickly, slipping an arm around her waist and yanking her over him. She shrieked loudly, giggling all the time, landing in a tangle of limbs. Daniel pulled her back tightly to his chest, covering her mouth his other forearm.

She continued to attempt to sing against his arm, her voice muffled. "I hate to wake you u–"

"Shhh," he cut her off, "my alarm hasn't even gone off yet and you do not hate it." Tightening his grip on her, he buried his nose in her neck and pulled her deeper into his chest.

Flopping around in his arms dramatically and huffing, she reached up, wrapping her hands around his forearm, pulling it down from her mouth. She turned her head and shoulders just enough so she could see him.

Daniel met her twinkling gaze. Suddenly she was singing again. "Kiss me and smile for me…" her words trailed off, the mischievousness leaving her eyes as they dipped to his lips.

"I don't want to go." Her eyes returned to his. She was really not looking forward to going back to school, even if she would be back for good in a few months. This was the last morning they had together and she wasn't ready. She already couldn't imagine being where he wasn't.

The light in his blue eyes changed with her words and he shifted, pulling her partially under him. Daniel brushed his lips gently against hers. Lifting his head, he held her gaze while he caught her left hand with his right. Addy lifted her head, catching his bottom lip between hers, nipping it softly. Daniel deepened their kiss, his long fingers threading through hers as he trapped her hand on the mattress by her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love to Samma, this was for you!**


End file.
